


Collection of Yeonbin moments

by Oranjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Bickering, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun
Summary: A collection of Yeonbin moments in written form. Inspired by the youtube channel mint choco.Currently updates dailyThis is a canon compliant but it's still FICTION*Please leave comment suggestions of Yeonbin moments. (Hoping you guys help me narrow down specific moments to write mostly fluff)
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like to request a specific yeonbin moment!! :))

I've been binge watching a youtube channel by the name mint choco. Especially the yeonbin moments playlist. They have 35 parts as of now and I though why not make a collection of irl yeonbin but ofcourse with a romantic tone (this is not real btw..please don't be to delusional about it) 

So, if you have any irl yeonbin moments you want me to write a fanfic on please leave it in the comments. I'll write it as long as it is appropriate >.<


	2. Trust Oppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment where Yeonjun puts his arm around Soobin and goes "trust Oppa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've watched the post mama, Soobin's birthday vlive you'll know this moment. 
> 
> *Please remember that this is canon complaint and hence most of the story is based on things that have indeed happened but Yeonbin is NOT REAL yet and their relationship in this story is FICTIONAL.
> 
> Also if you'd like request your own yeonbin moments please go ahead :))

It was Soobin's 19th birthday and the members had gathered in there hotel room to get ready to go live and Beomgyu had walked in holding a cake hat? Soobin remembers Jin sunbaenim wearing it the previous day which was the seniors birthday. 

"I asked sunbae for it. It's my present for you" Beomgyu said with mischief in his voice. 

"Really!?!!!!" Soobin was genuinely shocked from the fact that he'd get to wear something Jin sunbaenim had worn. Well that didn't matter much when he felt arms around his waist and a kiss on his neck.

He saw Beomgyu make a face and head out to get the other two who where busy getting the cake ready. 

"Hey hyung. Are you awake now?" Soobin asked giggling at the fact that Yeonjun was falling back to sleep resting his head on Soobin's back. 

"Nope. I'm definitely not sleepy" Yeonjun yawned out and walked to face soobin and pulled at his boyfriend's squishy cheeks. 

"Baby is turning 19 years old I still remember you passionately introducing yourself in that meeting room." Yeonjun said forgetting his sleep and cooing at the taller boy in front of me who was adorablyly pouting at him. 

"We're going live in ten minutes you better control yourself hyungie" Taehyun said breaking up the two by walking in between them holding the camera to set it up. 

"Yeah you're right. I guess one of us will just have to sit between you." Beomgyu said directly looking at Kai as he was their easiest target. 

"What? I'm not sitting behind them. They're horrible" Hyuka stuck his tongue out at the couple. 

"Well then let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best. No kissing on camera please" Taehyun said sitting down in the corner seat next to Beomgyu. Hyuka made his way and sat down on the other side of Taehyun and Yeonjun day beside him leaving the last seat for Soobin. 

The live had begun and they thanked moa for the wonderful gifts they had given in the form of two awards. The rest of the time was spent with Beomgyu and Soobin bickering over how they'll be the same age in three months, Taehyun busy pressing hearts, Kai reading comments and Yeonjun spaced out and mumbling to himself.

The discussion about huening being oppa v/s baby had somehow begun and unconsciously Yeonjun had wrapped his arms around Soobin and addressing himself as oppa. His eyes then shifted to the wall clock off camera which showed 11:59 pm

"Oh it's 11:59!" Yeonjun had said looking at the screen and the pulling Soobin closer by his shoulder and the blowing a kiss which Soobin promptly dodged. If the fan's had noticed Huening Kai's awkward smile at the playing scene they had ignored it. 

Yeonjun's fingers then traced over the lobes of Soobin's ears and a shy smile was evident on the taller's face. He had ducked his head to avoid the camera catching any slip ups in his facial expressions. 

Kai had started counting down to 12 am and Beomgyu was occupied with calling him without the honorifics that the younger member was supposed to be using. 

"He's older than you now that it's his birthday. You better call him hyung" Yeonjun said playfully looking between Soobin and Beomgyu. Of course knowing their dynamic Beomgyu wasn't going to stop bickering until it hit 12. 

Yeonjun had pulled out his phone for an accurate timer and he wanted to wish Soobin first. Kai had also kept an eye on the timer on Yeonjun's phone and the moment it hit 12 there was an eruption of happy birthday and "soobin hyung" addressed by Beomgyu having used informal just until a second ago. 

Beomgyu being the nearest had left to get the cake and Yeonjun took that time to slowly steal glances at Soobin and to plot how he could ambiguously touch the other without it being too much for their on cam persona.

He settled with his spontaneity to do the work for him and ended up smearing a bit of icing on Soobin's neck which was the closest target to attack. Soobin had cutely pulled at his arms in fake annoyance. 

"Oh yeah. This hat that I asked him sunbaenim. Here you go hyung. You can wear it now" Beomgyu said getting the hat from where it was kept behind the camera. 

And then came their favourite part. Gulping down the cake. The discussion about the members' birthday presents for Soobin had popped up by a fan and Yeonjun took it as an opportunity to tease and flirt with the other. 

"I don't have any present for you." Yeonjun had said. 

"Well it's fine. I don't need anything" Soobin had quickly said not giving the older the attention he was seeking.

"I really don't have a present for you" Yeonjun said again leaning closer to Soobin but the taller wasn't paying any attention and had been focusing on eating the cake. 

Yeonjun then looked at the camera and gestured and mouthed that he had indeed prepared a present for Soobin. 

"My present is going to be a bit late." Kai said. 

"You bought a stuffed animal didn't you. It's not too late please return it." Soobin said a playful annoyed tone in his voice. 

"It's crazy how he hasn't grown up at all isn't it." Yeonjun said an arm around Soobin and the other around Kai. 

"Yeah an 18 year old boy who's so pure?" Soobin said slight question in his voice. 

"Huening what did you get for Soobinie?" Yeonjun had leaned in towards Hyuka and that did make Soobin feel something. He could still feel Yeonjun's fingers brushing and slightly squeezing his ears but no more words were exchanged as they delved into whether Soobin uses their presents or not. 

Taehyun was awfully quite throughout and hadn't spoken until it came to taking about how Soobin was making homemade alcohol with the citrus tea huening had bought as a present a year before. 

"You gave everyone a letter but me. I'm the only one who didn't get one you know" Beomgyu said pouting and whining at Soobin. 

"Oh yeah. Even if he gives you one he'll ask you to throw them away later" Yeonjun said kinda salty about what had happened when he had gotten one for a previous birthday.

"Well when someone gives you a letter you shod cherish it and keep it safe in a drawer. Not open it and read out loud." 

"Well I wanted to let everyone how cute you where." 

"You can't just read my letter out loud. It's" Yeonjun cut soobin off by giving him all his attention and making eye contact as he did aegyo to appeal to his boyfriend. 

"But it was so cute-" 

"I put my letter on the highest part of my bed and Soobin hyung immediately took it down and said I shouldn't put it for everyone to see. But I was really proud of it." Taehyun said shifting the attention from the bickering couple to himself. 

They had the ended the vlive after the four gave Soobin and moa aegyo as a present for his birthday and the awards respectively. 

"You guys really can't keep your hands to yourself huh" Beomgyu said rolling his eyes taking the used plates to the sink. 

"Yeah what the hell. You guys aren't sitting together no matter what. It'll be a miracle if no one suspects a thing. Thankfully this probably looks like a weird type of fan service I guess so it works for you" Taehyun breathed out, face a little red as he had just intensely rapped out a verse for the two eldest hyungs.

"Well damn, calm down. It wasn't too much" Yeonjun said helping Beomgyu with the trash on the table. He then looked at Soobin and gestured asking him to help the other's too. 

"But it's my birthday please hyungie do it for me" Soobin said smiling and placing a quick kiss on Yeonjun's cheek. 

Soobin was too distracted to notice the two maknaes coming at him with the rest of the uneaten cake and a can of whipped cream. 

Taehyun had tackled Soobin off of Yeonjun and onto the ground and smashed the leftover cake on his face and Kai dumped most of the whipped cream onto Soobin's hair, face and t shirt. 

What no one was expecting was Beomgyu with a cab of silly string which now decorated not only Soobin but also the two youngest who where still holding the birthday boy down. 

Yeonjun was laughing hysterically at the scene and managed to click a few pictures and put his phone back. 

The maknaes had gotten up and Taehyun had run after Beomgyu and Hyuka was trying to trap the blonde boy. 

"Get up baby" Yeonjun said giving Soobin a hand. He led the taller boy to the couch where he had sat him down and started to clean his face using a wet tissue.

"I knew this was coming. I'm not surprised at all." Soobin said giggling despite being a sticky mess. 

"The silly string caught me off guard too. Well I think you should shower again. The cream is stuck in your hair and you can't sleep beside me smelling like vanilla cake and silly string." Yeonjun said pulling the dark haired boy to wash up in their shared room. 

Soobin entered the bathroom where Yeonjun had placed a set of fresh non vanilla scented clothes for him and the taller boy closed the door to get rid of his current look. 

Meanwhile Yeonjun had taken to cleaning up the room, especially the half eaten food on the floor that Soobin was guilty of leaving there. 

He was a bit absorbed in cleaning and didn't hear the bathroom door swing open nor did he feel the looming figure of his tall boyfriend until a few drops of water dripped onto his hair and he shot io from his scrunched down position.

"Ow. Hyung what's wrong!" Soobin exclaimed when the back of Yeonjun's head had hit his chin. 

"Oh are you okay? Sorry you just surprised me." Yeonjun said rubbing Soobin's chin with a concern clear on his face.

"I'm fine hyung. I thought you'd be sleeping by now." Soobin said hands going upto dry his hair. 

"The room is so messy because you don't put your stuff back" Yeonjun jabbed Soobin lightly on his chest and feigned his irritation.

"Sorry hyungie. I'll try fixing that" Soobin said giggling as his dimples showed on his doughy cheeks.

"Sit down." Yeonjun had sat down on their shared bed and gestured Soobin to sit on the floor between his legs.

Soobin plopped down in back facing Yeonjun who had taken the towel on his shoulders into his hands and started drying the younger's hair. 

"Wow look at you guys being a domestic couple" Beomgyu said walking into their room and Taehyun and Kai followed in. 

"Here, it's chamomile tea" Beomgyu said placing two cups of tea on the bed Yeonjun was sitting on. The maknaes cuddled upto Soobin on the floor and Beomgyu had leaned next Yeonjun.

"Why're you guys here? GET OUT it's our only couple time together!" Yeonjun said shoving Beomgyu off his shoulder. 

"But hyungie we need your love too. Soobinie can't be the only one hogging it all." Beomgyu said pushing his face into Yeonjun's chest.

"It's Soobin hyung to you" Yeonjun huffed out. 

"And you want my love here you go you can have it" Yeonjun said kissing the crown of beomgyu's head. 

"Ew that's not what I meant hyung. I mean cuddle me!" Beomgyu said wrapping his arms around Yeonjun's torso. 

"Beomgyu. I will kick you if you don't let go." Yeonjun was so focused on bickering with Beomgyu he didn't notice the three had left. 

"Oh lookie your boyfie isn't here. So now you only have me!!" Beomgyu laughed evilly.

"Beomgyu is something actually wrong?" Yeonjun asked straightening himself. 

"It's nothing. Manager hyung said you guys can't stay in the same room. So I'm going to have to stay in here." Beomgyu said. 

"Why? We've slept beside eachother before." Yeonjun said when realisation dawned on him.

"Yeah hyung. Exactly. We trust you guys but they still don't want you to" 

"But gyu I promise we won't do anything. Please let us stay together" Yeonjun whined. 

"Fine then. If hyung asks you tell him I slept next to you okay." Beomgyu said and got off the bed and went back to the other room where he, Taehyun and Kai had lived in.

"Oh you're still here?" Soobin asked walking in with his laptop clutched in his hands.

"Yeah. I'm leaving now so if you're going to be hogging faces I won't have to see it." Beomgyu said and threw a mock disgusted look at the two of them. 

"Well good night then?" Soobin walked to his bag and put the laptop and it's charger back. 

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Soobin asked Yeonjun who was intensely staring at every move Soobin made, the tips of his ears slightly red.

"Nothing. Just cuddle me. I'm too sleepy to stay up even a minute more" 

"Are you not going to dry my hair? I thought you wanted to do it so I didn't do it myself." Soobin said going back to sit where he did before the others had interrupted them.

"Oh yeah. I'll do it for you." Yeonjun said and then wordlessly dried the younger's hair with the now damp towel.

After about ten minutes of drying Soobin's hair it was finally dry. It seemed like soobin had drifted off to sleep right their head rested on Yeonjun's thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed reading the chapter as it's always encouraging for us writers. 
> 
> I had to rewatch that vlive and I thoroughly enjoyed it. why're the so funny? 
> 
> ALSO IM NOT GOING PAST CROP TOP TAEJUNBIN!!!??"!"!"!!* THAT REALLY DID SOMETHING TO ME.
> 
> I love them being so confident and excited to wear the croptops..Yeonbin shared 10 selcas each and Taehyun's mirror selca too!!)(#)₹₹(


	3. Pho v/s Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between the pho ghost (yeonjun) and the pizza ghost (soobin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen the behind the scenes of Eternity's comeback show you'll know all the moments. 
> 
> You can watch it here:  
> https://youtu.be/8tLBpnixrtg
> 
> Of course please remember this is still fiction.
> 
> If there are any mistakes you can let me know in the comments or choose to ignore it yourself :))

After 7 long months TXT were finally making their second comeback and second mini album which would complete the dream chapter trilogy. This ofcourse meant lots of preparation. They were still in Japan with their japanese debut when they first got their guides. Work had begun since late January for the upcoming album which was a total 180 from their concepts from the previous two albums. 

This meant Yeonjun and Soobin would get to spend a lot less time together unless they were paired as a sub unit for photoshoots, unfortunately that didn't happen. 

Apart from group shoots, Soobin was occupied with being the protagonist for this comeback and often came home last and Yeonjun used to have passed out by then.

By early April everything was ready and now all they had to do was film the comeback showcase which could go on for upto three days. 

The group were doing solo shoots first and then sub unit shoots followed by the full group shoot would take place. 

It was late at night, the weather was pretty cold to not be wearing a padded jacket so they were wrapped in a blanket while they waited for their turn. 

Yeonjun spotted Soobin who was visibly cold and headed closer to him, pulling him closer to himself and wrapping his blanket on Soobin as well. 

Well that's not enough if you're as extra as Yeonjun so he started serenading to his boyfriend, who wasn't sure how to react but put his hand up covering the lower half of his face in defense. He wouldn't want non bighit cameras to ever catch them kissing. 

"You don't even know the lyrics. Why are you singing it then?" Soobin said audible enough for the cameras to catch their conversation. 

"So what? I just want to sing for you. Can't I not do that now?" Yeonjun said the last part only audible to Soobin. 

Yeonjun continued whisper singing for Soobin and pulled him completely into a sweet warm hug. 

"You guys are" Beomgyu groaned. The couple were unaware of the presence of another band member.

Yeonjun silently glared at the youngest Choi only to receive a harsh pinch on his right arm by Soobin who had silently signalled at the cameras filming them. Yeonjun scoffed and had to let Beomgyu go. 

The camera's had shifted to Taehyun who had come from his solo filming and Soobin had pulled Yeonjun to leave thinking it was now their time to film.

"Do you remember that day when you pointed at me amongst the 50 other trainees and said I looked the most handsome. I think about that a lot." Yeonjun giggled at the fond memory. 

It was almost like it had happened only yesterday. The day Soobin had signed with Bighit and also met Yeonjun the first time. 

"I was so surprised you didn't pick rayn. All of us trainees had agreed he had the best visual. He also had acquired like 30+ votes." Yeonjun held Soobin's hand under the blanket. 

"You looked so cool what was I supposed to do. You were also the only person there who had 4 piercings and managed to look good." Soobin smiled recalling the face of a very much younger Yeonjun. 

"You were so cute too. Your face was all read and your ears looked like they were on fire. But you never talked to me after that. I was kinda disappointed"

"I was nervous around you okay. You were exactly middle school's Soobin's type" Soobin said letting go of Yeonjun's hand only to wrap an arm around the older boy who snuggled upto him in return..

"Was I? Really?" Yeonjun said leaning closer to tease his flustered boyfriend. 

Soobin swears he heard someone he thinks it's Taehyun scream "Don't go on a date" but he chose to ignore it thinking it wasn't directed to them. 

Yeonjun was too busy blowing air kisses to notice anything. 

"SOOBIN SSI" The camera director had screamed out. Making Yeonjun whip his head around and Soobin reacted a bit too late to his own name. 

"It's not your turn yet. Please comeback here" The director calmly said glad to have finally caught the two members' attention. 

"It's your fault hyung. Why did you take us there?" Soobin said playfully shoving Yeonjun when he noticed the camera. 

"What do you mean? You pulled me there!"

"But you distracted me. I didn't even realise they were calling us." Soobin pouted at the older who just chuckled. 

"We were reminiscing our trainee period. Ah those times" Yeonjun sighed while conversing with the camera.

Beomgyu had walked over to the two of them and in a playful manner had given the two oldest member's nicknames which were the pho ghost (Jun) and the pizza ghost (bin) because of the hilarious reason that they like these foods.

They had all finished paired shoots and the last scene to film was the bus scene. They had to be happy and excited even though it was almost 1 in the morning. 

It was really awkward in the beginning until they had an actual conversation and jokes to laugh at. 

It started from kai trying to rap Yeonjun's verse from fairy of shampoo which led to Yeonjun creating a trap remix for said verse on the spot. 

And now Yeonjun and Soobin were bickering. Soobin had turned back to just look at Yeonjun and the other had taken the opportunity to tease him. 

"Look front" Yeonjun said making eye contact with Soobin who didn't even flinch. 

"I said look front" The older boy now came forward from where he was leaning at the back. 

"Look front!" He repeated leaning further forward a few inches left to connect their lips. Yeonjun was about to kiss Soobin when the younger attacked first blowing an air kiss towards Yeonjun. Who immediately leaned away flustered. 

"And you thought" soobin scoffed out and turned to look back to the front. However he forgot how petty Yeonjun can be and was surprised when two hands had held onto his collar bones and squeezed making a horrifying cracking noise. 

"Ahh" Soobin exclaimed the unexpected action shocking him. 

"You can't win against me Binie" Yeonjun said shaking his head whilst giggling. 

"Oh yeah then okay. I'm not talking to you anymore" Soobin said loud enough for not only the camera but also the rest of the staff and members could hear. 

However he didn't hear Yeonjun whine. So he tried again. "Guys I'm no longer talking to Yeonjun hyung okay." Still no response from the other. 

"Yeonjun hyung? I'm not going to respond to you." Soobin tried again, and no response again. 

"Yeonjun hyung?" Soobin missed Yeonjun's fond smile. What a lovesick fool Yeonjun was. 

And after that they wrapped up day one of filming and headed back home. Beomgyu and Yeonjun in one car and Soobin, Taehyun, Huening Kai in the other. 

"You know hyung you shouldn't tease me so much if you can't handle it when I tease you back" Soobin said upon entering their dorm together.

"Well sometimes it works. It's worth the risk you're adorable" Yeonjun said that same fond smile taking form on his face. 

Soobin rolled his eyes and walked to his room for clothes to change into after showering. 

"Beomgyu can soobin sleep in my room today?" Yeonjun asked Beomgyu who had stretched out onto the couch. 

"Hyung has been sleeping in your room for the past two months. Why do you ask me this as if hyung won't sleep next to you?" Beomgyu said 

"I should've just let you guys share. I'd have gotten a room for myself then" Beomgyu said getting up and going to the kitchen. 

"Yeah you should have." Yeonjun said shrugging. 

The older headed back to his room where he heard the shower running in the attached bathroom. Soobin still wasn't done so he opened up sns to upload a few selfies now that he didn't have to hide his hair anymore. 

He was surprised to see the comeback hashtag trending and made sure to tell Soobin about it after he got out the shower. 

While looking through the phone he found a very old picture of the two of them. It was on the first day when they were announced as a debut group. It was hard to look back to those days. All they did was practice and practice. 

It's like a fresh memory. He's so glad that now he doesn't constantly feel like it would be better if the world ended. These days he's more than excited to wake up to another day.

Yeonjun realised that Soobin had turned the shower off almost ten minutes ago and still hadn't come out. 

"Soobin? Are you done?" Yeonjun asked knocking on the door.

"I'm coming in if you don't reply" Yeonjun said in a sing song manner. 

"Baby. Are you okay? Did you fall asleep on the toilet again?" 

When he got no reply he opened the door to indeed find soobin dozed off on the bathroom floor tooth brush dangling from his mouth.

"Baby wake up. You have to rinse your mouth or it'll be nasty when you wake up tomorrow." Yeonjun tried shaking his boyfriend. 

He sighed and got up to get some tissues to clean his sleepy boyfriend's mouth. 

He first took out the toothbrush and rinsed and cleaned it placing it in the holder. He cleaned up the drool from Soobin's mouth and the little bits of toothpaste he could clean out. 

"Ugh hyung what're you doing" Soobin groggily said wyking up from his cat nap.

"You bug baby. How can you go to sleep with a toothbrush in your mouth?" Yeonjun shoved at the younger's shoulder. 

"Eh? Omg eww" Soobin got up realising the minty but disgusting taste in his mouth. He rinsed his mouth and then turned to look at the older who was still standing there. 

"What?" Yeonjun asked a bit confused why Soobin was staring at him. He walked out to grab some clothes. A white hoodie and soft pyjamas would do. 

"Nothing. I just love you so much" Soobin said smiling sweetly at his boyfriend who was caught off guard and frozen in place. 

"Are you not going to say it back?" Soobin asked after waiting for a few moments. 

"Love you too" Yeonjun had said and then hurriedly run into the bathroom. He always had imagined that it would be him to say I love you first. But, he was just surprised. 

Yeonjun had imagined it something like this, The two would go on a fancy date to a seven star restaurant or even a Micheline star restaurant and then walk around in an empty park and stargaze. He'd imagined then that he would kiss Soobin under the stars and say their first 'I love yous' with the stars to witness it. 

After he was done he quickly put his used clothes in the laundry pile and swiftly turned around to check if Soobin was still awake only to realise the younger boy wasn't in his room. 

"Shit. What have I done?" Yeonjun released a sigh of frustration. Maybe the younger boy felt offence when Yeonjun didn't say that phrase back as quickly as he should've.

Before he could overthink anymore the door to his room softly opened.

"You're already done? Sorry I just thought I'd work a little more. I just got a really good lyric idea." Soobin said smiling at the older boy.

"Soobin I'm really sorry I didn't respond well to that. I just didn't think our first confession of love would happen that way" Yeonjun mumbled not liking the awkwardness in the air. 

"Hyung don't worry about it. It's just a phrase that people say. To me you show me love so the only way I think I can let you know how much you mean to me is by saying it. We both have our own ways of expressing love to each other and that's alright" Soobin sat down on his side of the bed and pulled the covers over his lap. 

"Besides we told each other I love you so many times before. What was different in this one?" Soobin patted the space next to him and Yeonjun promptly sat down and cuddles upto his taller boyfriend. 

"That was before we were in a romantic relationship" Yeonjun looked at Soobin when he had realised the other was trying to make eye contact. 

"No hyungie. We've said it before too" Soobin engulfed Yeonjun's torso with his long arms. He rested his head over the older's chest and giggled at the fast pace the others heart was beating. 

"Hyungie am I making you nervous " Soobin looked up at Yeonjun from his place. 

"Shut up" Yeonjun shoved Soobin but still kissed the top of the younger boy's head. 

"Good night. Go to sleep baby" Yeonjun said and pulled the covers upto his neck and sunk into the pillow. 

"It's almost morning hyung. But I'll never say no to sleep" Soobin said moving closer to Yeonjun's lulling to sleep self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to find some encouraging comments. I love reading comments so please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Coming up next is the secret garden yeonbin moment. (If you know you know) if you don't know it happened during Taehyunie's birthday vlive


	4. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Yeonjun asked Soobin to kiss the frosting off his lips 
> 
> *This happened in Taehyun's birthday Vlive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading! Leave a comment if you did, that would be amazing

Out of all the members, Yeonjun likes to think he spends the most time on twitter and hence almost always checking upon trends and posts from their dear fans. 

Right now Taehyun was one of the top trends with his birthday hashtag and his name was trending too. The members had already posted a congratulatory post for Taehyun as well. 

Their schedule was still pretty busy with Eternity having to be released in a few months and he couldn't spend time to check on all the cute greeting their fans had given his younger brother. But he hopes the younger has enough time to enjoy the greetings.

"Yeonjun hyung, come on. Let's go surprise tyun" Huening had come into his studio to get the cake ready. 

"Oh is he live already?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Yeah he is. I forget sometimes how focused you can get with work." Huening said rubbing Yeonjun's tummy. 

"Yo YJ!!" Beomgyu sort of yelled running upto him and huening and launching himself into the two and giving a quick hug to both of them. 

"We got him a chocolate cake. It's very basic, not very Taehyun right?" Beomgyu asked opening the cake box Soobin held in his arms. 

"It looks really tasty, ah I can't wait to eat it" Yeonjun said mouth salivating looking at the pretty cake.

"Let's get it ready and deliver to to Taehyun before you gobble it up" Soobin said shoving his way from the three huddled figures. 

The placed a few candles and lit them up and Yeonjun then led the four of them to the artist lounge where Taehyun was. 

"3, 3,2,1 less go! Happy birthday to you!" Yeonjun sang and danced his way into the screen and the other three quietly followed with Beomgyu skrrting randomly and Huening kai cheering on Yeonjun's singing. 

"What is that? Is that Dakbal?" Yeonjun said shoving Taehyun to the side and taking the chopsticks from the birthday boy. 

"Here have some" Yeonjun shoved a few pieces of chicken feet into Taehyun's mouth as well and then continued eating. 

"Okay, blow your candles on 3" Soobin said counting down from three however blew out the candles himself instead of letting Taehyun blow it himself. 

Soobin then passed the cake to Beomgyu who cut it and are some himself and then a piece went to Soobin. 

Now a chocolate strawberry was infront of his mouth as Beomgyu tried feeding their eldest member. 

Yeonjun could feel Soobin's eyes on him and his brain started working in all ways he could fluster soobin on camera for the nth time.

He made sure to get some of the frosting on his lips and then turned to Soobin. Fortunately for the taller his long dark bangs covered the shocked look on his face and the falter in his breath. 

"Haven't you watched secret garden?" Yeonjun asked directly implying Soobin to kiss the frosting off of his lips. 

"Do you want me to wipe it off for you?" Soobin said scratching his head not getting what Yeonjun was implying. 

Soobin then watched as Yeonjun licked his lips, and the blue haired boy didn't let go of the eye contact and Soobin had to force himself to look down to read comments. 

He then spotted the comment which explained what Yeonjun meant and a blush rose from his neck which was covered by his dark padded jacket. 

He shoved Yeonjun and giggled while still keeping his palms on Yeonjun's chest. 

With that they had left Taehyun to finish the live up by himself and as soon as they were far enough from the camera Soobin immediately kissed Yeonjun smack on the lips still faintly tasting the chocolate frosting. 

He heard Beomgyu and Kai groan at them and they looked away as fast as they could and walked to the front. 

"You guys are disgusting" Kai said visibly making a disgusted face. 

"Then get out. I want to kiss my boyfriend" Soobin said glaring at the two. 

"Fine. Fine. But someone's gonna pass by here and that would be awkward. Get a room hyungs" Beomgyu said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked to his studio in the corner. 

Soobin held Yeonjun's hand and pulled him into his studio closing the door. 

"Wow you need to clean-" Bofore Yeonjun could finish his sentence he was sat onto Soobin's lap who had hurriedly cleared some space on his couch. 

"Soobin-" The younger's lips had crashed onto Yeonjun's molding perfectly together in a agressive passionate kiss. They made out for what could be 5 minutes, ten or an hour they didn't know. But they didn't want to stop if not for the requirement for a human to breathe.

"You can't be provoking me like that on camera hyung" Soobin said pinching the older's bicep. 

"Oww" Yeonjun screeched in the sudden pain and rubbed his arm. 

"Well, the opportunity was right in front of me. Of course I could take it." Yeonjun said shrugging and trying to get off of Soobin's lap only to be pulled back this time Soobin hovered over him dark bangs covering his eyes.

"Okay then one day I'll react to it and it'll be your fault if we do end up kissing on cam" Soobin said leaning closer and placing another kiss on Yeonjun's lip and then another on the tip of his nose.

"Can't wait for that to happen" Yeonjun smirked on return continuing to egg soobin on. 

"Oh yeah for sure hyung." Soobin said rolling his eyes and sitting down beside Yeonjun who now looked like he had run 10 miles.

"But for real though, when will you clean up in here? It looks like you might be hiding a dead body in here somewhere" Yeonjun said looking around the studio which was littered with papers, a few coats and some instant food cups. 

"Maybe I am. Want to look for the dead body with me hyung?" Soobin asked cheekily smiling at the older boy who was now playfully glaring at him.

"Wow how romantic. If you want help to clean up you can just ask me." Yeonjun said picking up the half eaten packs of convenient store food and throwing them in the trash. 

The two of them didn't have any more schedules for the day other than a few of their own schedules which was a but lenient due to the longer due date. So they decided to clean up Soobin's studio. 

Not many words were exchanged and they cleaned up silently. They moved like a very domestic couple almost never bumping into each other. Yeonjun was dancing around to the song that had kept them working and Soobin occasionally would sway his hips to the rhythm of the song. 

"Hey hyungs. Sorry to disturb you guys but me and kai are leaving so if you guys need a ride you can join us" Taehyun said. 

"No it's fine. You guys can leave early. What about Beomgyu?" Soobin walked to the trash can and discarded the few pieces of paper he was holding. 

"He already left. He was too tired to stay back. At least that's what he told me." Taehyun said shrugging. 

"Oh ohh. Yeah okay" soobin realised Beomgyu might have gone to get his present for Taehyun ready. The leader didn't know what it was but he assumed Beomgyu wanted to hand make something for their maknae. 

"I'll leave you guys to whatever you were doing then." Taehyun closed the door and left the two to finish up. 

"It's enough cleaning I guess" Yeonjun said looking at the now decent workspace. 

He then sat on top of Soobin's workplace and held his arms open waiting for Soobin to come to him. 

"What do you want?" Soobin asked head tilting to the side in confusion. 

Yeonjun jutted his lips out implying he wanted to kiss his dimpled boyfriend. 

"Tell me what you want hyungie." Soobin said teasing the older boy who was perched on his desk. Soobin knew what the other wanted but he still didn't feel satisfied enough with his revenge plan. 

"Whatever. I'm going to leave" Yeonjun got off of the table and almost left the studio when arms grabbed at his waist and he was hoisted onto his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Come on, don't be like that. I just wanted to tease you. You're so cute sometimes" Soobin said putting Yeonjun down where he had sat in a few seconds ago. 

"What do you mean sometimes? I'm always cute. Now kiss me already. I helped you clean everything out right?" Yeonjun said hands already wrapped around Soobin's neck, fingers brushing the small hairs at the nape of the other's neck. 

And so Soobin did give Yeonjun what he had wanted. A soft and slow kiss that matched the pace of the song playing through his speakers. 

"You're so precious do you know that?" Soobin said eyes not moving away from Yeonjun's.

"Am I?" Yeonjun smiled eyes completely disappearing into crescent moons and a wide smile on his lips. 

"Yeah you are. My most precious hyung who is like a child I have to take care of." Soobin tried to move away but Yeonjun had wrapped his legs around the younger's waist not letting him escape. 

"Well I wanna make out now." Yeonjun said a teasing glint in his eyes. 

"You're such a demanding baby aren't you" Soobin rolled his eyes when Yeonjun still didn't let go and they ended up kissing for a lot more time than they intended. 

"Come on there's something I wanted to do with you." Yeonjun pushed Soobin and got off the desk, pulling the still dazed boy by the hand and to the artist lounge.

"What is it. Are we watching a movie?" Soobin asked when the older had pulled the table to the blue couch.

"No we're not." He had said and walked to one of the cupboards to get a box of something out and onto the table.

Upon reading the title Soobin smiled to himself. He grabbed a bag of chips and two colas and sat himself down next to Yeonjun. 

"Bracelets hyung. Seriously" Soobin giggled teasing the older boy.

"Let's make one for eachother. I want to wear it every day" 

"This is a whole new level of cliche even for you" Soobin ripped the bag of chips open and popped the soda can taking a small sip from it. 

His large clumsy hands weren't the best with crafts like this and he didn't fail to catch Yeonjun giggling and laughing at him having a hard time to tie tiny knots.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you" Soobin said kicking Yeonjun's knee from where he sat opposite to the older. 

"It's cute." Yeonjun said throwing him an air kiss from across the table.

"I already told you hyung. Do. Not. Tease. Me" Soobin tackled Yeonjun to the couch and started tickling him. Which only worked for like 3 seconds and Yeonjun's body got used to the touch. 

"I'm just letting you be brave. We both know who the confident gay is here." Yeonjun sat up easily pulling Soobin beside him.

"Oh yeah sure. Whatever you want to believe hyungie." 

Soobin went back to the bracelet trying to carefully tie the last knot to secure the beads in place. 

"Oh would you look at that. I'm the first one -" hyung?" 

He was surprised to see Yeonjun passed out on the couch where they were at just moments ago. He sighed and cleaned up the place himself. They're empty packet of chips and two cola cans discarded and the box of beads neatly placed back into the cupboard. 

He went back to his studio and got one his long coats and covered up the older boy. He had decided to let Yeonjun sleep for an hour and then head back home. 

He then made space for himself on the floor next to where Yeonjun was sleeping and idly started playing with his hyungs right hand which had slipped out of the form of the couch. 

He too fell asleep in a few seconds, record time for him, fingers delicately holding onto Yeonjun's. He drifted in pit of darkness, no sign of his brain having consciousness. 

He was woken up an hour later when he felt air being blown into his ears. 

"Aren't you a romantic. Holding my hand while I was sleeping?" Yeonjun said kissing his ear and grazing his teeth over the dough like skin.

"I've always been" Soobin said turning around and pecking the other on the cheek. 

"Let's head back. The couch isn't the most comfortable to sleep on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came across an astrology? account that was discussing about the dynamics in TXT pairings and for yeonbin they said, both of them have dominating vibes and Yeonjun is dominating in the sense of confidence in himself and Soobin is more dominant in a confident gay type and is able to get Yeonjun flustered pretty easily. 
> 
> This just reminded me of the wekpop scene, the other yeonbin vlive (the acroustic poem one) where they talked about pocky flavours and Yeonjun's brain just stopped working when they made eye contact (that was hilarious for me lol.)


	5. MAMA 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Soobin was craving Yeonjun's attention and Yeonjun just wanted to test Soobin's limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't intend to make Wooyoung the bad guy or anything here. I don't think I wrote it that way but if it seems that way please no I don't think that way.
> 
> I'm not familiar with ateez or Wooyoung or their fans so please.

The year end awards were now coming to an end and one of the main events were MAMA and Yeonjun had made sure everyone was prepared and no mistakes would be made on such a prestigious stage. 

His perfectionistic behaviour had increased knowing there would be big acts, their seniors from different agencies and their own Sunbaes whom they now called hyung. All these artists' own fanbases would also be there. This was a huge opportunity to not only perform for Moa but also entertain the other gathered fans as well. 

They had come back from their final outfit fitting and they were practicing a few intro moves and huening was practicing his ending stage which he would solo. 

The five of them were greatly excited to show the fans a new stage. They had backup dancers this time and the stage would be filled with energy.   
They were also keeping an eye over the rookie award, winning that would be an amazing honour for the five boys. 

It's harder to impress antis than to impress actual critics and professionals who knew the craft. You may call Yeonjun petty but he loved the satisfaction of knowing he one upped an anti. He's been told off many times by his boyfriend not to care about them but, it's fun for the former. He's tried not to focus on them this time, though it would be a huge bonus. 

Yeonjun thought more about wanting to give more to people who love him. That way they would feel well appreciated and he would feel good receiving beautiful comments from them too. 

"Hyung! Are you listening to me?" Kai said hands rapidly moving infront of Yeonjun's face. 

"Oh sorry, what were you saying" Yeonjun looked at Hyuka who was covered in sweat, bangs sticking to his forehead in a not so attractive way. 

The younger boy looked drained and exhausted but the smile in his face somehow brought so much energy to all the members. 

"I just need you to review this for me. Can you please help" The boy said handing him the camera that had been recording his dancing. 

"Okay let's sit down okay. You should rest a little* Yeonjun said wrapping his hands around Kai's neck.

"Yeah sure hyung. Now tell me if this looks good" The two of them had huddled close together rewatching the clip of the maknaes dance. 

Yeonjun felt the presence of his boyfriend sitting down next to him. However he didn't get why the leader had sat that close to him especially if you were sweaty and hot you wouldn't want to sit that close right?

Yeonjun was too busy telling Kai where to make changes and to exaggerate certain movements. He then felt a head drop on his shoulder and a pair of arms circle his waist and small puffs of air on his exposed collar bones. 

"What is it baby? Are you finished" Yeonjun asked when Soobin had still not let go. 

"Hmmm" Soobin hummed out eyes shut lightly as he pressed his face further into the base of Yeonjun's neck. 

Yeonjun looked around to see Beomgyu lying on top of Taehyun's stomach and Taehyun clutching Huening Kai's leg trying to wrestle with almost zero energy. 

"We should finish up and head back to the hotel room. We have a big day tomorrow" Yeonjun said lifting Soobin's head by his chin, the other sinking further into Yeonjun's hand as they cupped his face. 

"Aww wake up Binnie" Yeonjun sing sang and placed a small kiss to the younger boy's lips, at which the boy shot his eye open. 

"Again" he plainly stated and Yeonjun giggled at his boyfriend's demand. 

"Get up now. Let's head back. I'll give you some after we get to our room." Yeonjun held Soobin's larger hands and pulled the younger off the floor and the pulled the other members as well and piled into the car.

The seperated into two cars despite having to be. Seperated unfortunately for their manager Soobin was not willing to let go of Yeonjun. So they had reluctantly let the young couple occupy one car. 

The two had stuck to each other in the backseat of the car. Yeonjun got his phone out to check social media. Just like he did every car ride. 

He was too tired to talk and Soobin looked like he was exhausted out of his mind and Yeonjun didn't want to add on to that so he remained quite. 

He opened his ktalk app to see messages from Wooyoung who he used to train with 3 years ago. They had been friends back then so it was only fair to reply to the other.

The other idol had messaged him about how excited he was to get to se Yeonjun and his groups performance tomorrow and wished to catch up with him tomorrow.

"Who are you texting at 11:45 hyung?" Soobin said probably woken up from Yeonjun's insanely bright phone screen and the vibrations of the phone itself.

"It's Wooyoung. You remember him right?" Yeonjun said shifting their position so he could show the conversation to his still half asleep boyfriend who just flinched at the brightness.

"Switch it off hyung. It's annoying. Or at least reduce the damn brightness" Soobin said shoving at the older's chest and turning the other way. 

"Hey, don't go to sleep now. We'll be there in like ten minutes I can't carry you till the room always you know" Yeonjun said a hint of teasing in his voice.

"That was one time hyung. I even repayed you" Soobin said turning to look at the older despite having his eyes half closed. 

"Oh yeah, one kiss isn't enough payment Soobinie" Yeonjun said wiggling his eyebrows and at that Soobin turned back to go to sleep while Yeonjun continued messaging his old friend. 

He then switched it off sleep slowly taking over him and he lulled his head to Soobin's arm which was the closest to rest onto. 

The older's phone vibrated once, he had ignored it and then it did it again and a few more times after that as well. 

By now Soobin was visibly annoyed at the constant vibration every half second. 

"Hyung turn your phone off" Soobin yawned out reaching his hands for Yeonjun's phone.

"Is it wooyoung?" Yeonjun asked squinting at the screen 

"Yeah I guess. Do you want to speak to him?" Soobin handed the device back to his boyfriend and now had completely woken up and looked out of the window as the other male continued to text his friend? more like acquaintance. 

They had reached back to the hotel room and Yeonjun's face was still stuck in his phone the older completely immersed into it. 

"Yeonjun hyung." Soobin said calmly the first time. As much as he was really craving Yeonjun's attention he didn't want to intrude on his relationship with his friends. 

"Yeonjun hyung." This time he called out louder. Loud enough to catch Yeonjun's attention. 

"Please go shower and if you don't turn that thing off I will throw it out the window with no hesitation" Soobin said voice dropping an octave to imply he was indeed being serious.

"Oooh baby is jealous" Yeonjun sing sang while he collected clothes from his suitcase and then disappeared into the bathroom. 

"Yeah I am. That stupid phone has your attention while I was craving it" Yeonjun was almost able to hear the pout in Soobin's voice. 

He giggled at his adorable boyfriend. "I'll give you full attention tomorrow okay. I'll even sit beside you the whole show" 

After that the sound of water was all Soobin heard so he went and settled into the side of his bed sleep immediately taking over and his eyes closed. However he did indeed feel when Yeonjun had finished up and spooned Soobin in his stronger arms. 

The next day was big day for them and all of them had promised to be well rested. They had woken up at around 10 am and rapidly gotten ready by 12 and had heade to the show's backstage areas that was meant only for them. 

Lunch had arrived to. So Yeonjun had sat down eating by himself while watching the others get their hair and make up done. Sadly for him Soobin was getting his Suit fixed and he wasn't in Yeonjun's line of vision.

"Hyung it's your turn. Go get dressed and then it's hair and makeup." Taehyun said sitting in a chair beside Yeonjun and taking a pair of chopsticks and gulping down some food. 

"Is Beomgyu done too?" Yeonjun asked since he hasn't seen the blonde in a while. 

"He wanted to call his mom so he stepped out for a bit. He was already dressed but I'm not sure they had finished the other stuff though" Taehyun mumbled out, mouth filled with rice and meat. 

Yeonjun left to the dressing room where his suit was already hung. The stylist rushed him into the room and told him not to get the suit wrinkled at least until they finished the red carpet segment. 

He caught Soobin's tall frame taking selfies by the dark backdrop and he made a note to approach the other when he had finished. 

His suit matched all the other four. Actually they were basically the same it's just whether or not they had the buttons closed. His where meant to be closed so he did that as well and then stepped out to be greeted by his boyfriend.

A kiss landed straight on his lips and he was too surprised to even kiss back and it hadn't last more than half a second. 

"Hey hyung." Soobin said a playful smile decorating his face and showing of his ocean deep dimples.

"Hey baby, did you get to eat?" 

"I was waiting for you. Let's go eat something I haven't had anything since morning" Soobin said lightly holding his wrist.

"I already ate. Sorry, I was too hungry" Yeonjun replied rubbing at the back of his neck

"I also need to get my hair done so you can eat with Taehyun or Beomgyu. Kai must also be done by now." Yeonjun said as he spotted Taehyun and Kai eating at the sofa. 

The two had parted ways and Yeonjun had still not checked his phone which had been switched off since yesterday night. 

He sat infront of the mirror and switched the phone on. As soon as it came to life the notifications were filling in so quickly he had a hard time keeping track of it.

He replied to some colleagues that he would meet today, he assumed that would be polite to do so. A few moments later he was back to browsing through twitter. His private account where he found the most hilarious tweets about himself and the other members. It was always fun to watch his fans having a good time.

Tweets about the show were already trending and he had immediately looked into them. Seeing overseas fans just as excited and looking forward to the show made him feel excited too. He wanted everyone to enjoy their performance.

The show had then started and they were seated right next to their labelmates and seniors. They swiftly left to get changed when there was only two performances left until theirs. 

They were dressed in a magic uniform as sorts. Something a bit more fancy and stylish than Harry Potter robes. 

Yeonjun slipped his hand into Soobin and recieved a reassuring look from the older as the held hands behind their backs encouraging eachother to do well and to give each other a boost of confidence.

"Let's go amaze the audience!!" Huening Kai yelled and they hugged as a group and took to the stage starting with their intro and then Runaway and lastly Huening Kai's first Solo stage.

At the end of the performance they huddled closer and pumped their fists into the air for a succesful performance. 

The couple exchanged a small quick hug and a secret kiss to the neck which would be impossible to spot in the pit darkness. 

They quickly changed back to their initial outfits and took their seats to enjoy the performances of several other artists. 

Taehyun, Beomgyu, Yeonjun, Soobin and Huening kai where sat together and watched the performances on the display screen that was placed near their feet. 

Soobin had turned to talk to to hyuka and however his attention to their conversation slowly decreased when he spotted Wooyoung talking to Yeonjun who had completely given the other idol his full attention. 

He hesitated but slowly escaped the conversation between Huening kai and himself and slithered his arm around Yeonjun's waist. 

Soobin had no idea what came over him. At the feeling of his hand Yeonjun sat back and closed the less than a minute conversation with his old friend. He didn't fail to catch Kai's awkward reaction at the abrupt ending of their conversation.

"What's wrong binie are you jealous?" Yeonjun asked knowing he probably was right this time.

Soobin's hand didn't move from their place around Yeonjun's waist. He didn't make an effort to look at Yeonjun but replied with a swift no and continued his previous conversation with Huening. 

"Aww baby's mad at me" Yeonjun said poking Soobin's side which lead to a small giggle from the dimpled leader. 

They then sat in silence and the time they were most nervous for the announcement for the rookie awards was released. 

All five of them immediately held each other's hands. They were a little sweaty but they were nervous just as much so it was excused. 

Yeonjun brushed his thumb over Soobin's knuckles and they made brief eye contact just before their name was announced as the winner.

Surprisingly they had won two awards that night and they were especially happy having recieved the cheers of their fans. 

"Are we not going to talk about this" Yeonjun asked showing Soobin a video a fan had posted of Yeonjun talking to the idol. 

"Shut up hyung. I don't know what happened. I'm not jealous okay" Soobin said snatching the phone and turning it off. 

"Oh really. I won't kiss you until you admit it binie" Yeonjun said leaning closer until he could feel the older's breath on his lips. 

"Fine. I was jealous. But I hate it hyung. I shouldn't hold you back from your friends. I think that I was just being to selfish with you that's all." Soobin replied avoiding looking at Yeonjun.

"It's fine to be a little jealous. I think it's cute. But I'm glad you know that jealousy isn't good. I appreciate it a lot." Yeonjun said wrapping his arms around Soobin's neck. 

"Happy birthday binie" Yeonjun said kissing the now birthday boy on his lips. 

They stayed in each other's embrace a little while longer it was silent until Yeonjun's shoulders shook with laughter.

"I was waiting when you'll make fun of me. There it is" Soobin said shoving Yeonjun lightly by his chest. 

"Was it because I texted him last night or was it just today?" Yeonjun said

"Actually it didn't matter who he was. I just was mad you weren't paying attention to me" Soobin trailed off now looking intently at his striped socks.

"Well you have all my attention now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was not that much of famous? moment but it happened and honestly I found it so funny the way Soobin made it clear to show his dominance and possessiveness over Yeonjun.


	6. Are you cold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Yeonjun protected Soobin from the cold weather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading!! 
> 
> Do leave a comment :)))

All of them where excited to make their first comeback with the dream chapter magic. A full length album with no skip songs, almost to the point you couldn't tell which was a title track and which were bsides.

They had just released the music video and the full album audio and now were on a journey to see ads for their promotions that their company had arranged. 

The schedule was simple, they drive tho the billboard ads taking a few pictures first would be sub units and then an ot5 picture as well. They'd live stream too and maybe get a snack while they can. 

"Okay so how are we going to be split up?" Beomgyu asked the leader who had just finished talking to their manager.

"Taehyun and Yeonjun are going to be one team and we'll go our way. Let's meet back here okay?" Soobin said and he walked alongside Beomgyu and Kai with a bodyguard behind and front of them. 

"Okay then let's go Taehyun ah" Yeonjun had made sure to let the other hold onto him, knowing of the maknaes fear of getting lost. 

"Ohh look there you are" Taehyun said pointing at a screen which showed Yeonjun in his bright blue hair and black adidas outfit. 

"Okay I think the ads change every 5 secs so we need to do this quickly. Go first I'll click your picture" Yeonjun had said and pulled his arm from Taehyun's grasp.

The younger boy had stood next tl the ad and Yeonjun waited until Taehyun's face appeared on it and quickly too a bunch of photo's. 

"My turn." He said and handed the other his phone and they switched places doing the same for Yeonjun. 

They had visited two to three more places before going around walking. 

"Soobin hyung I'll go first you can take the picture for me" Beomgyu walked next to the ad and they did the same and so was done for Soobin and Huening Kai. 

They then quickly made their way to their meeting place where they spotted Yeonjun and Taehyun sitting down and talking to eachother. 

"Taehyunie, Yeonjuniee" Huening kai screamed and skidded right infront of the two. 

"Oh you're done pretty fast." Yeonjun said looking directly at Soobin.

"Yeah we kinda hurried up. I'm also a little hungry" Soobin gestured to his tummy accentuating his hunger. 

"Let's get something eat then." Yeonjun said looking around to find a fast food place.

"Wait did you guys already post them?" Beomgyu asked pulling his smart phone out to check their twitter.

"Let's just do it later. We were thinking of starting the live you know. Maybe we could do it after the group shots? What do you say" Yeonjun looked over to Soobin who just nodded and that was that. 

The older boy immediately looked for a store and they decided to get boba first and then look for a fast food place. 

The maknaes stood in the front and Yeonjun and Soobin stood behind them whilst their manager's were around them but not to be caught on camera. 

"Ah I feel really cold" Soobin said curling into himself. 

"I'm only wearing short sleeves bit here you can have my blazer." Yeonjun pulled his blazer off only to realise he won't be able to survive the cold without it. 

Another opportunity to flirt with Soobin on camera and he let out a small smirk before turning into a sly smile. 

He turned to Soobin and slipped half his blazer and his arm around Soobin's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into Soobin's neck and hovered his lips on the taller boys neck.

"Ah I have no one but you hyung." At that Yeonjun let go of Soobin and they finished up their live segment on vlive with Soobin doing their original hand sign. 

"There's so many cameras. When did this get this much" Taehyun asked looking at the amount of fansites who had managed to get to COEX before they left. 

"Well let's think of it positively, we're getting more popular" Yeonjun said smiling at the cameras that were at a safe distance from them because of the presence of their bodyguards.

They filed into the car that they arrived in after kindly bowing to the fans that were present there. 

"You guys really gotta tone it down" Beomgyu had turned back to where the two had sat in the last seat. 

"What I didn't do much" Yeonjun glared at the younger boy.

"You guys literally shared a drink and don't think I blew past how you kissed him when we were on camera. 

"He didn't Beomgyu. Calm down" Soobin said placing a hand on the other's shoulder. 

"You didn't? Well I guess the fans will just have to make it up" Taehyun said shoving his phone to the couples faces. The screen clearly showing the almost kiss. 

Of course the fans thought of it as fan service so the two were glad it was kept at that. But the thin line the platonic and romantic relationship of their on camera personas where fading just like it happened to them.

Huening Kai had said nothing but the look on his face showed concern for the two. 

"Hyung. We can't have them know just yet okay. Please hold back." Beomgyu turned directly looking at Yeonjun. His face not only reflecting Kai's concern but also sadness he felt that his hyungs had to keep this a secret. Something that made them the happiest people needed to be hidden for the sake of their careers.

"I'll keep my hands to myself" Yeonjun huffed out and folded his arms and looked out. 

"That's not what we meant hyung. When it's just us or just you two you're allowed to do anything you want. But it's just to be safe from the fans and even worse the public itself." Taehyun said softly looking at Yeonjun giving the older a small comforting smile.

"He's right hyung. Let's promise them we'll work on it okay?" Soobin hands ran over Yeonjun's thigh and Yeonjun sighed. 

"I'll work on it okay. I won't do anything questionable on camera anymore" Yeonjun sighed once again putting his hands on his lap and small tears escaped his eyes and before he knew it he was sobbing and hiccuping. 

Soobin immediately wrapped his hands around the oldest and lied his head on Yeonjun's head. 

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause trouble you know that right" Yeonjun said looking at the three youngest who all shared the same sad smiles. 

"We'll get through this hyung." Huening kai sadly cheered. 

"I feel bad as is having to even talk to you like this. I hate that you have to hide this to. I'm really sorry for raising my voice hyung" Beomgyu put his head down ashamed.

"You're not wrong though. As I said I'll fix it okay." Yeonjun said confidence back in his voice and he turned to Soobin eyes teary yet a smile on his lips. 

"Well you'll just have to deal with this then" Yeonjun mumbled out before catching Soobin's lips with his own and holding the others had in place.

Soobin's hand reached Yeonjun's waist and he slightly smirked against his boyfriend's lips. They heard the three groan and turn back to the front but that didn't stop them and they remained kissing for as long as they could seperating with a kiss on the cheek for Soobin and a forehead kiss for Yeonjun.

"Will you be able to put up with that?" Yeonjun said raising his eyebrows. The oldest however didn't get any response as the three had plugged their ears and had music blasting into their eardrums. 

"Well that's taken care of." Soobin said and pointed to his lips and the couple went back to making out. Somehow Yeonjun had ended up on Soobin's lap and his fingers traced ticklish shapes onto the younger's neck who was now pressing small kisses all over the older's face especially the tear stained cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if y'all have read my matching hoodies au but Yeonjun just confirmed today that he did buy the set and give one to Soobin. 
> 
> It wasn't just a coincidence...do you hear me crying/)))₹)₹/#/#)/#/#
> 
> Here's a link if you want to read the matching hoodie set au:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676742


	7. Author note

As a break from irl yeonbin moments I want to write 100% fictional yeonbin. So if you have any prompts/au ideas please leave them in the comments!!!

Also song prompts are also allowed so if you have a song that you want me to base off for me to write a yeonbin. 

I'm really hoping everyone reading is enjoying this :))


	8. Shooting Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Yeonbin use the drama mv to make their own teen romance movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry I left for a bit. My birthday was two days ago and I couldn't do mu assignmiso they pilled up to yesterday so I missed two days of updates. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter too!!

The group where set to film the music video for the Japanese version of drama for their first japanese comeback and Yeonjun and Soobin very highly excited. 

The two were already planning to make their own romantic kdrama in their music video. For some reason that sounded really fun and this would be a fun challenge as to who gets to tease the other. 

By now it was clear that even though Yeonjun would initiate it just for the sake of getting his boyfriend's attention, Soobin would always win either way. It was always Yeonjun whose eyes would go wide with his ears burning red and the tips of his nose light shade of pink. 

"You guys know that I'm the main character here right. This will end up looking like I'm either third wheeling your relationship or that I love one of you and we're in a love triangle" Beomgyu deadpanned with a hint of distaste for what Yeonjun had proposed. 

"Well both those options seem fun. Which do you want to do?" Yeonjun teased the younger boy who was busy tying his shoe laces. 

The five of them were given a lot of freedom in this music video. It would just be them having fun and pretending to be friends with the character Beomgyu was playing. 

"Well what are the maknaes doing?" Soobin's eyes moved to where their two youngest sat, one munching on green onions and the other watching something on his phone. 

"We're just gonna have fun. I'd love to get to dose all you with that car wash hose." Taehyun said expression changing to devious as he high fives Huening Kai. 

"Also I can't wait to bully Soobin hyung over how bad he is at Basketball even if he is 6 ft tall" Kai said giggling sweetly at the end. 

*Oh yeah how did I forget that!" Yeonjun said sliding his arm neatly around Soobin's shoulder and slyly looking at the leader. 

"You know I always win hyung. Why do you even try" Soobin said grinning. 

Beomgyu had gone to film a few individual shots and Huening and Taehyun had gone to do something on their own leaving Soobin and Yeonjun to just sit at the rest area that was made for them.

"Because you're the cutest when you're competitive. To the point I always give up." Yeonjun smiled widely placing a kiss on Soobin's knuckles. 

"As if. Next time I won't stop until you can't speak anymore. You know I have more power over you than yourself" Soobin said giggling which ended with a conceding smirk. 

"That's not true. I can control myself when you're teasing me." Yeonjun pouted and puffed out his cheeks voice instinctively going higher as he tried to get his younger boyfriend to agree with him. 

"How about we try now?" Soobin's hands softly held the back of Yeonjun's neck pulling the other closer to himself. 

When Yeonjun expected the kiss he let go of his lips that were caught in between his lips only to be surprised when Soobin kissed just next to his lips, missing on purpose. 

The taller then got up and shrugged letting out a small opps then walked over to the shooting and watching Beomgyu act out his scenes. 

"Yeonjun can you please fetch Huening Kai and Taehyun it's tine for filming your group shots." A pd said to him. She paused for a while to check if he had heard and Yeonjun simply nodded still dazed from Soobin almost kissing him in public. 

"What the hell just happened?" Yeonjun's brain repeated this phrase until he was stopped by Taehyun who asked where he was going. 

"Oh, it's time to film the group shots where hueningie?" Yeonjun asked to which Taehyun shrugged not knowing. 

"Well then I'll head over to the shooting. Maybe he's near the food place he said he was hungry before he left" Taehyun said before walking towards where the shooting was said to take place. 

Yeonjun after finding hyuka made his wat y back to find Soobin laughing with Taehyun over something Beomgyu must have done.

"What happened?" Huening Kai asked and the director played the video again and it showed Yeonjun falling down while he was filming Soobin on his phone. 

"We're re doing it so get ready to fall for me again hyungie" Soobin said cutely while also sounding mischievous

"You know I'll fall for you a countless times right. That's not even a way to tease me bin. I admit to it" Yeonjun said blowing an air kiss at Soobin which the other dodged. 

"Whatever. Let's just get going before this gets even more cringey and I barf right here." Beomgyu said and Taehyun and Kai agreed with him.

They made their way to the set that was placed for them which was the same they had filmed from a while ago. The five of them took positions and the camera rolled. 

Yeonjun's phone pointed to Soobin who was punching at the flying ballon mascot and he had to pretend to fall down from laughter. 

"Aigoo our yeonjunie hyung is so careless. Please take care of yourself" Soobin ran his fingers on Yeonjun's forearm which were covered in 5 different colourful bandages. 

Yeonjun only smiled at the other and tried to walk into his embrace but Soobin though noticing immediately let go and busied himself with Huening Kai.

"Let's finish up with the last scene. You get to play with a water hose so just have fun" the camera director said when they reached the car was set.

Of course washing their bicycles would turn into a water fight. And Soobin's main target was Yeonjun. However the taller was caught off guard when Yeonjun was the one to first spray him. 

The water hose in his hand had been forced out of his hand by Beomgyu and now he had nothing to tease his older boyfriend by. 

Despite dripping wet the younger boy took the hose from. Yeonjun and then forces him to the centre and then sprayed him a good amount of water.

The director yelled cut when they had filmed enough and the on set staff bought them all blankets as they rewatched the shot they had just filmed. 

Soobin had wrapped his blanket around Yeonjun and they ended up cuddled into the two blankets one of his arm around the older's shoulder. 

The older boy was too focused on the recording he only felt the other hand when it left his shoulders and he looked at who called. 

He found the leader getting his hair dried. And then each of them were called to dry their hair and change into their clothes. 

They were soon done and leaving for home all five of them sitting close to eachother due to the slightly cooler weather. 

Yeonjun was squeezed between the maknaes and Soobin and Beomgyu were at the back also cuddled up. 

"So, what do you think? I won right" Yeonjun said trying to turn his head around to look at Soobin however Hueningkai had a strong hold around his stomach and Taehyun had almost drowsed hanging onto the elders shoulder. 

"Is that a joke? I clearly won." Soobin scoffed out putting his tongue out in playful manner. 

"Well let's take a vote then. Huening ah, Taehyun ah who do you think won?" Yeonjun nudged the two of them until Taehyun decided to speak for himself and their youngest.

"Sorry I didn't focus on you two doing 'romantic' stuff to each other. Does it even matter. Actually what is this for?" Taehyun slurred out in his half sleepy state and then immediately went back to sleep on the nook of Yeonjun's neck where he found it most comfortable.

"You guys are annoying as all hell. Ugh the world doesn't revolve around you two okay" Beomgyu whispered visibly still asleep. He must've been sleep talking.

"Well it does to us." Yeonjun shrugged and Soobin nodded as an agreement to what Yeonjun said. 

In no longer than 15 minutes they had reached their dorm and decided to rest up after the exhausting day of filming. 

The three, Beomgyu chose his own room and Taehyun too. Kai however decided his room would be too hot for him and passed out on the couch in the living room. 

"Well do you want to cuddle or just go to sleep?" Soobin asked putting his bag down into his room briefly before walking to the kitchen to get a glass of warm water.

"I'd never, I mean NEVER say no to cuddle time. Why do you eve bother asking?" Yeonjun had gone to his room with the taller boy following behind him. 

The older stripped his shirt off and pulled on his favourite grey hoodie which was what he deemed perfect size for him. He decided he'd were some shorts, pyjama pants did't sound were good despite the outside being cold their dorm was surprisingly hot and humid (blame hyuka and Taehyun for keeping the humidifier on almost all the time they were home) 

"Aren't you changing?" Yeonjun asked when he saw Soobin still dressed in his jeans and the sweater he had chosen for the day. 

"I was just gonna borrow your clothes. Beomgyu must've already fallen asleep" Soobin said walking towards Yeonjun's well organised clothing storage. 

"I would say yes on any other day because you look adorable in my clothes but I kinda want to smell you and my clothes don't smell like you at all." Yeonjun trailed off when he saw Soobin's head tilt to the side eyebrows knotting in confusion.

"That must've sounded creepy. Let me rephrase it" 

"I like the way you smell and it comforts me. So I want to smell you to help me relax and go to sleep" 

This time Yeonjun was confused because Soobin was laughing so obnoxiously that he wasn't even making any noise except the occasional squeaky sounds.

"What?" 

"You know right that the second phrase made it even creepier?" The younger boy said between his giggles. 

"And I already got what you said I just wanted to watch you try to not sound like a creep"

Soobin left the room and came back a few minutes later finishing his night routine and dressed in his own pyjamas which consisted of an old white tee that had now appeared atleast a cream colour and black track pants. 

Yeonjun however had fallen asleep with his phone dropped onto his chest and head lolling out of the matress. 

"Okay you fell asleep without me. Gosh I so wanted to atleast kiss you" Soobin mumbled to himself and switched off the light and rolled Yeonjun to the wall side so the older boy wouldn't end up with half his body on the floor. Instead it will just be on top of Soobin.

"Good night Jun hyung" Soobin kissed the crown of Yeonjun's head and he too fell asleep as the exhaustion of the day set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What yeonbin moment would you like to see next? 
> 
> Even if you comment a yeonbin moment there's no guarantee that would be next because I just do whatever comes to mind or pops up on my twitter so........
> 
> Also Yeonjun saying way home is his favourite song on the album and also saying it reminds him of Soobin was so sweet. Yeonbin real omg....


	9. Still Into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song fic based on Paramore's still into you and that one time Soobin talked about how Yeonjun met his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I solely wrote this because of that one vlive moment where Soobin was talking about how Yeonjun had met his mother. 
> 
> I don't think this even can be considered as canon compliant about 99% of this is fiction.

It's been almost 12 years since they got together and Yeonjun had decided to sing Soobin a song or even compose one for himself. 

One thing he was highly grateful for was that now that they have individual careers him and Soobin coming out about their relationship would not affect the other three at all. But infact it didn't affect them either most of their fans being highly supportive of them and their relationship. 

They were both doing slightly different things now, Soobin had jumped into acting as he developed a liking for the art and Yeonjun continued showcasing both his vocal and dance skills to his dear fans. Occasionally Soobin would join him on vlive too. 

The two of them were sitting in bed Soobin memorizing his script and taking notes of the new drama he was casted in, and Yeonjun himself was busy rechecking the audio that the pd had sent and writing down what parts he wanted to redo or where he felt something drastic needed to be changed. 

He didn't realise however how long he'd been unconsciously staring at his boyfriend only realising when the younger turned to him and their eyes connected. 

"What is it Jun?" Soobin asked rubbing at his eyes after having to stare at his laptop screen for almost an hour now. 

"I was just thinking even though we've been together for almost 12 years and I still get nervous around you. You know that butterfly trapped in your stomach feeling?" Yeonjun closed his laptop and put it away and sat down closer to Soobin lightly holding onto the taller male. 

"Oh really. I'd like to test that" Soobin put awa his things too fully turning to give his boyfriend his full attention. 

Yeonjun smiled at the gaze Soobin gave him finally getting all the attention and love he was suddenly craving for. 

"Is it happening. Am I making your heart flutter?" Soobin's hands ran smoothly across Yeonjun's cheek and he placed a small kiss onto the older's forehead. 

"Always" Yeonjun replied eyes disappearing into slits while his smiling lips kissed Soobin's own. 

They stayed kissing for awhile. Soobin wouldn't say they were making out but it was something like that. 

Kisses on cheeks, kisses on necks, kisses on the back of the hand and possibly anywhere Soobin found Yeonjun's skin.

"I'm really sorry I haven't gotten enough time to show my love for you." Soobin says voice laced with sadness and disappointment at the circumstances.

"You show me enough love to go by. So it's fine. I'm just as much responsible too you know" Yeonjun's voice showed more hope. 

"Besides you don't always have to physically show love Soobinie. I know you love me" Yeonjun pinched Soobin's arm which was holding onto his waist. 

"Well then I'm glad." 

With that the two had given up for the night and snuggled closer and slept for a good 6 hours only for Yeonjun to be woken up later on by his alarm. 

He knew Soobin had a few more hours left till his manager showed up so the older fixed himself a cup of coffee and hopped in the shower and got himself ready for another long day in his not so interesting life.

He was surprised however to see Soobin awake and scrolling through his phone and laying on his back rested to the headboard.

"Are you already leaving?" Soobin asked noticing Yeonjun picking up his 'outside' clothes and putting them on. 

"Well I thought I'd get some extra work done. Why do you need me here?" Yeonjun asked tugging his sweater over his head and neatly tucking it into his light wash jeans. 

"I was kinda hoping to atleast get breakfast together" Soobin said unsure himself.

"Okay then. I can just leave an hour late. I mean I'd still not be technically late so it's fine. I'll reheat the leftovers from yesterday?" Yeonjun asked Soobin who was making his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah that would be fine. You know I'm not picky at all" 

Even though this all is fine and it seems like they know their way around each other that doesn't erase the fact that being popular couple didn't take its toll on them.

Most times when they disagreed on any situation they would just give each other space to let themselves think it through and then either of them apologize or both of them do. It kinda depends what scenario it was. 

But still it was all fine. They were mature enough to deal it properly and always let eachother know when something had happened. Soobin proudly says that they as a couple have good communication so they always talk about things and hear both perspectives no matter what. 

They had no doubt grown together. From spontaneous teens to logical adults now even more responsible for themselves than ever. 

"Do you remember that day I first met your mother? She was so sweet to me even then" Yeonjun said as he finished up the last nite of his meal. 

"Oh you mean when we went out to get fast food during trainee break period?" 

Yeonjun nodded. "I clearly remember how sweet she was on insisting to wait till my parents picked me up. How is she by the way?" 

"She's good hyungie. I was actually going to meet my parents at the end of this week, are you free? Soobin asked as he out away both their dishes into the dishwasher. 

"Omg really. Wow of course I'm coming." Yeonjun said leaning up to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek and then heading back to get his stuff. 

"I have to leave now so you know the drill make sure the doors and windows are all locked okay and don't forget your mask" Yeonjun said putting his own coat and mask on. Not wanting to be recognised or for people to find where he lived. 

"Of course junie. See you tonight! You got your keys?" Soobin looked at Yeonjun's retreating figure who had put his right hand up forming a thumbs up sign. 

Soobin sighed as he looked at their house and wondered how it managed to stay tidy even if its two residents were almost never home. 

He assumed Yeonjun must have stress cleaned or just cleaned for the sake of it and he feels guilty for not doing enough. 

So today before work he decides to do some home chores, he collects clothes from all the different piles in their room making sure the whites are separated from the colored ones. He puts the first batch of clothes to wash and then goes back to the kitchen to get himself a soda. 

He takes their trash out too and also cleans up the porch and driveway. Then gives up on the rest of the clothes when he realises he needs to get dressed and leave. He does make sure to hang the wet clothes to dry though.

"Oh Soobin how are you already up? I thought I'd have to wake you" The manager said surprised to see Soobin dressed and waiting. 

Shooting went well for him and when he was seated in his car he pulled his phone out to call his boyfriend. 

"Hey" he said voice clearly showing some tiredness. 

"Are you home?" He added assuming the older male would have been at home considering his early schedule. 

"Not yet, I was trying to work on my back it's been hurting a bit these days. Did you get home?" Yeonjun asked

"I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell I would've at least massaged it for you. And I'm still on the way do you want me to pick you" Soobin asked 

"Yeah that would be nice"

Soobin had picked Yeonjun up and they sat in a comfortable silence as he watched Yeonjun go through his social media after he had posted a selfie for his fans. 

"Is it your turn to stare at me now" Yeonjun said somehow knowing without even taking his eyes off of his phone. 

"Should I need a turn?" Soobin smiled at the older when their eyes met. 

"Well I do like it so keep doing that" Yeonjun went back to staring at his phone which was so bright Soobin wondered how his eyesight wasn't ruined yet. 

"You really have no conscience" Soobin scoffed go back to looking out the window. 

When they did get home they fell into their night routines and both skipped dinner for sleep. However it was always a routine to talk about their days and what was bothering them, if it was or if something made them really happy. It was a healthy habit of communication they had fallen into. 

"So who gets to share first today? Was it my turn?" Soobin asked Yeonjun who had just came from the kitchen with a breakfast bar in hand. 

"You can go first. I think you might fall asleep the moment I start speaking"

"Hey I already apologized for that and it was only one time." 

Soobin patted the space beside him where he had sat resting his back with two pillows to the headboard. 

Yeonjun however was feeling to clingy and ended up in Soobin's lap instead munching loudly on his bar. 

"Want some?" Yeonjun asked mouth still full and a bit of the crumbs sticking to his lips. 

"No thank you." 

"Well then will you start? I'm excited for the tea"

"I will throw you off the bed if you say that" Soobin said with not a hint of humour and Yeonjun just nodded. 

"Well first I watched a few scenes played by my co actress and I figured out her style and acting tendencies. Then we shot my scenes which was really fun I got to eat bread again." It had been far too long since soobin had bread. 

"Well after that we took a little break and I tried to get better acquainted with my love intrest for the drama. It was really awkward" Soobin laughed at that recalling himself blatantly lying about his interests in an effort to make the situation a little less awkward. It was fine in the end though his little white lies didn't even matter. 

"Later we shot at the subway too that was were 'we' first met. After that nothing much happened we packed up for the day and I had to get late lunch with the noona and her manager. Manager hyung was there too. Then you called and I picked you up"

By know Yeonjun had finished the bar in hand and wiped the crumbs off his face and licked some off his lips. 

"You already know my schedule so nothing much happened other than that. I had fittings done today too. You won't believe how good I'll look this comeback. I think you'll like it" Yeonjun said and kissed Soobin right on the lips. 

"Is there something bothering you hyung. Do you want to say something more?" Soobin noticed a slight quiver in Yeonjun's voice.

"It's nothing I just hope everything goes well and when I get a break we could go vacation somewhere maybe? Is that possible"

"Yeah we've been too caught up with work. I can't wait till I get to love and pamper you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!!!
> 
> Please do leave a comment and a kudos too maybe!
> 
> And thank you for 50+ kudos!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Trainees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Yeonjun had to deal with a sleepy Soobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on that one vlive where Soobin was talking about how he had fallen asleep on Yeonjun's bed with his toothbrush in his mouth.

Trainee days. When Soobin thinks about that time he swears he feels pain and exhaustion all over his body. He remembers clearly struggling to keep with a healthier diet and not eat all the delicious homemade food his mom made for him. He clearly remembers having to go to school, finish homework, prepare for tests and come to overnight dance rehearsals as well. For him these were all doable except school. 

When they were first made into a debut group and he had called his mom and his siblings as well to give them the anticipated news that he would debut in a considerable amount of time. 

His parents had taken the news well and somehow he ended up convincing them to let him dropout of his highschool and focus on his career. 

Now all was to go well and he was to move in with four other trainees of which his best friend kai was one, he also knew for sure that Yeonjun had made it to. That boy literally always managed to secure no.1 no matter the category so it would be injustice if he wasn't in the lineup. 

To his not so surprise he was right as he met Yeonjun being congratulated by their dance instructor and a few other trainees. 

Soobin and Yeonjun didn't interact as much before they were put in the same team. They were easily opposites of the same coin. 

Soobin being highly introverted and Yeonjun was a bouncy extrovert who made friends in the blink of an eye. 

The other two boys he knew were closer to the older. By name Choi Beomgyu, the newest trainee and Kang Taehyun, the boy with the prettiest eyes anyone had ever seen. 

Beomgyu was gifted with production skills and he also had a super human learning ability and he absorbed new skills like a dry sponge absorbed water. 

Kang Taehyun was a small kid when they had met last time. The younger boy was talented in all three major categories that they were trained in, just like the rest too. The teen though despite being super busy as a trainee somehow managed to average a score of 90+ in all his middle school subjects. 

Now, Kai. Soobin had no need to think much of the younger or worry about Kai at all. They were best friends who not only knew each other's talents well, but also kept a close bond of trust and comfort within each other. Soobin could be tired enough to drop dead but one smile and a belly rub would be energizing enough to go through with the choreography one more time. 

Now back to the team's oldest member Choi Yeonjun. The first encounter with Yeonjun was when Soobin had stepped foot into the old bighit building on his day one. 

He stood in front of the select few trainees and passionately and proudly introduced himself. He did manage to catch the older boys eye immediately when the made eye contact and Yeonjun was the first of the trainees to recieve a cute dimpled smile, which of course he returned with one of his own. 

"Isn't he so handsome" Yeonjun remembers saying to the other trainee beside him and that boy to had nodded, both agreeing that Soobin has much above average when it comes to his visual appeal. 

"Now head back to your practices. Soobin will join you shortly" The instructor had said and the group of 25 boys headed back to their collective practice session. 

A few minutes later the new boy, Choi Soobin entered and sat down by himself and watched his senior trainees practice. He was surprised when they crowded around him, all looking at him like they clearly wanted something. 

"Hey quit scaring him." One of the older trainees said and made his way to Soobin and extended an arm for a handshake which Soobin promptly shook. 

"This is just a tradition okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to" The boy had said and that hadn't cleared Soobin's initial confusion at all. Infact he was more scared now. Were they gonna beat him up? Are they gonna force him out or something?

Soobin's eyes wavered and he quickly scanned the room to see if he could somehow escape this scenario. Only his eyes found the kind boy who had smiled at him a while ago. For some reason Soobin had already singled the boy out. 

"Well who do you think is the most handsome?" One of the boys spoke up from the side. His eyes had already landed on Yeonjun but he had not known his name yet and did not want to point a finger at the older male. 

"Well we're waiting" another boy said while jokingly putting his arm around Soobin waiting for the dimpled boy to answer. 

In that second his eyes landed on the same boy for the third time in those few minutes and this time the elder had been looking at him too. 

"Oh it's Yeonjun this time. Man I really thought I'd be able to increase the gap between me and Jason" 

Soobin had shifted his attention briefly to the other boy who had just removed his arm from his shoulder. The crowd slowly disappeared with that boy as well. Now leaving a smiling Yeonjun who waved at him. 

"I pick you too by the way. You're really handsome" Yeonjun said trying to befriend Soobin however Soobin was still to flustered to reply to the older boy. 

The two never made meaningful conversations after that interaction. They both were too busy with slaving at practise and managing highschool at the same time. 

Now here they were a year and half later, put in the same team, set to debut in three years from now.

"Soobin ah!" Yeonjun had yelled when he saw the younger boy holding onto the straps of his bag and waiting infront of their dorm room.

It was a single bedroom dorm with a kitchen, living room and a comman bathroom. So he had made sure to not hope for luxury at all and at this point it wouldn't matter at all. They were practically spending about 70% of the day practicing and building assets to even come to the dorm for any sort of luxury. It would suffice though. Maybe he'll find a home here along with his teammates.

"Hey hyung" Soobin had waved politely at the older boy who had now opened the door for him and gestured to go in first. 

"Why were you just standing there? Did you already loose your keys?" Soobin's eyes widened and he checked to make sure he had them and he was right, it was still safely kept in the front pocket of his backpack. 

"I was just reminiscing" Soobin replied to which Yeonjun had rolled his eyes.

"What are you 70? Stop reminiscing it's time to live our best life Soobin!!" Yeonjun had enveloped the younger boy in a small warm hug. 

"Well you're right. But where are the others?" 

"Beomgyu has gone back to daegu to get some of his stuff so he'll probably just be back tomorrow. Taehyun said he'll finish his exams and then move in here. He also said that he's fine with the upper bunks and that we could sleep lower. He's an angel" Yeonjun said glad to be able to sleep on the lower bunk due to his unusual sleeping habits. 

"I actually don't know where kai is either." Soobin said sheepishly. 

Yeonjun had assumed Soobin would've known but the younger was so anxious he had totally forgotten about his dearest gum.

"Oh. I think he's visiting his elder sister. She wanted to throw him a party" Yeonjun was now walking around the small form where they had three bunk beds, a few racks for their shoes and a closet for their clothes. Soobin had followed the older boy. 

It took no more than an hour to unpack and no more words were uttered and Soobin had joined to help Yeonjun with something the older was cooking. 

"I hope you like instant ramen. That's all I can cook for now" Yeonjun said when he noticed Soobin had stepped foot into the kitchen an stood next to him. 

"Well is there anyone who dislikes it?" Soobin had moved to find some utensils in the kitchen cabinets and he was thankful that they were already stacked. Not only that he opened the fridge to be surprised with a huge stash of sodas. 

"I'm glad there's soda" Soobin had taken out two cans of cola and two bowls to eat from. 

Soon enough things had gone smoothly between them. Their closeness came from a lot of patience and having to understand each other. It took a long time to build a strong bond between them and that only meant it would last as long. 

It was one of those days where they practised from late night till day light. It was extremely tiring. The youngest members had already gone back since it was a school night. Yeonjun and Soobin were left to work on individual practice. 

"Soobin ah. Let's go back? I'm done." Yeonjun had packed up and switched the music off.

He loomed around to find the taller leader. "Soobinie?" Yeonjun called again still not getting a response from the younger boy. 

After looking for Soobin in his studio he checked the artist lounge where Soobin was spread out on the couch. 

"Soobin please wake up? Let's go home" Yeonjun had tried waking him up by calling him. He didn't want to scare the other but he had to wake up now or else Yeonjun would pass out from exhaustion too. 

"Soobin wake up!" Yeonjun tried a little harder even nudging at the sleeping boy trying to prod and poke him to wake him.

It hadn't worked and Yeonjun was definitely considering just leaving Soobin to sleep there. But he couldn't just do that. 

"Should I just crash here too?" He had shook the thought away. His bunk bed was definitely more comfortable than this awkwardly shaped couch. 

So he decided on the next best thing and pulled Soobin's body from the couch and carried him onto his back. 

Their dorm was only 5 minutes away so he was sure would be able to make it no problem. 

Honestly he didn't know how he did either but he did just get a 100 percent sleepy Soobin back home somehow not waking him up at all. 

"Soobin ah please wake up already. Will you not get ready for bed? You're gonna regret sleeping like this tomorrow" 

Sleepy Soobin was adorable and all but he was giving exhausted Yeonjun a lot of trouble. 

Soobin had managed to wake up to Yeonjun poking at his cheeks. 

"Hyung?" Soobin questioned at the older when he had moved his hands back.

"Okay finally. Go clean up okay." Yeonjun said pulling Soobin into their bathroom and then giving him his toothbrush. 

Soobin walked out to sit on his bed to wait till Yeonjun finishes washing his face. Seeing his bed covered with random stuff was disappointing so he had sat down on Yeonjun's neat bed. 

However he didn't expect to fall asleep that quickly and with a toothbrush in his mouth as well. 

Yeonjun came back to check on Soobin and groaned at the new sight of Soobin awkwardly sleeping with the toothbrush still in his mouth. 

"You'll never let me live will you?" At this point Yeonjun was ready to just crash on top of Soobin but the tooth brush could choke him so that was a hazard. 

He found some tissues and then pulled the toothbrush out of the younger's mouth and as expected both paste and drool had dripped down the boy's chin. 

"I deserve to be treated an amazing meal tomorrow. I'm not gonna let you live either." Yeonjun had said jaw clenched as he cleaned up the mess that Soobin was right now. 

After being satisfied with how much he could do he tucked Soobin into bed and turned to the younger's bed.

"Seriously? Choi Soobin you will be the death of me" he let out a groan at the messy bed. 

He got a post it out and scribbled a note onto it and stuck it onto Soobin's forehead.

He grabbed the sheets and the pillow and just crashed on the floor beside Soobin. He was hoping to get as good of a sleep as he could on the cold floor. 

When Soobin woke up he immediately noticed the disgusting taste in his mouth. That was the leftover toothpaste not just morning breath. 

The second thing he noticed was he was in Yeonjun's bed and the next thing was Yeonjun sleeping form on the floor. 

For now he ignored everything and made his way to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth and clean up a little since he missed it last night. 

He then trudged his way back into the room and noticed that the three others had already left for school and Yeonjun was still sleeping on the floor. He then also noticed the stick note on the side of his pillow.

"DO NOT WAKE ME UP YOU MONSTER" it said in scribbly lettering in black ink. 

He cringed at the memory of what had happened last night. He would have to make it up to the older somehow, possibly it would be food. 

He picked up the sleeping boy and put him in his bed ofcourse he made sure to pile the blankets on top of the older boy who was already shuffling around finding his sleeping position. 

Soobin wanted to go back to sleep anyway. So he just cuddled upto Yeonjun. 

Let's say when they did wake up Yeonjun was not only sore from practice or sleeping on the floor but also because of the taller leader who had managed to completely trap his upper body. 

Soobin had treated Yeonjun to Ice cream and even promised to buy the older chicken for having to put up with Soobin despite being too tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any yeonbin moments please suggest it so I can narrow down my options since there's so many lol. 
> 
> And OMG guys Yeonjun Cowboy..with wet mullet hair and the 'here we go now' I'm broken..his teaser doesn't fit with any of the members??? 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't edit it so if there's any mistakes it's because of that.


	11. Footsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Soobin wanted to rile Yeonjun up by annoyingly playing footsie with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 98% fiction with the only canon thing is soobin annoying Yeonjun in that one todo behind video
> 
> Also this chapter is shorter I think. But it was still fun to write.
> 
> If you have any requests pls leave them in the comment section!

It's been more than an hour of filming their last episode for the first season of to do. They had been filming a series of games to test their friendship and they had definitely gotten better at the games but still needed help from the pds. 

"Do you have any schedule after this?" Yeonjun asked after throwing away the stick from the popsicle he'd been eating. 

"Not exactly. But I do want to get some stuff done. It's not urgent though. Do you have something planned?"

Yeonjun didn't have anything planned but he did still want the chance to spend sometime with his boyfriend. They had been so busy with getting ready for the upcoming comeback that left no time for just enjoying each other's presence. 

"Nope. I dont have any schedule today so can I just join you in whatever you want to get done? I can help too!" He had said enthusiastically. 

"Huening will be there too. So we can't make him third wheel got it" Soobin said looking at Hyuka who had unintentionally caught their conversation. 

"I'll just leave you two. Beomgyu hyung said he wanted to show me a new game he had got. So I'll just accompany him." Hueningkai had no intention to be left alone with the couple. Not that they were too annoying infact when it was just the three he'd always get babied by them so it felt nice when he wanted attention. Today he was already exhausted from filming and knew they would be too tired to entertain him. 

"Can we go out? It's a bit stuffy here" Soobin said pulling his shoes on and finding Yeonjun's as well and putting them on for the older. 

"What's happening here? You want to go out?" Yeonjun asked a bit stunned at Soobin suddenly being impulsive enough to want to go out and also that Soobin just put Yeonjun's shoe on his sock clad feet. 

"Just a little walk hyung. Nothing more." Soobin said in a stern voice already getting a feeling Yeonjun might get him to run or exert more than required energy on a walk. 

"Well what do you think I would do?" Yeonjun asked genuinely confused. 

"Nothing. I'm not giving you any ideas." 

With that they had walked out of the small house/resort they were filming at and the scenery was beautiful. The sun was still high up in the sky but the clouds had covered over the strong light. 

"Do you think one day we could be open to the world?" Yeonjun looked at Soobin and stopped in his tracks at the younger boy's question.

"We can be. If we do decide it I'm sure people will support us. It's 2020 right?" Yeonjun smiled but the younger wasn't joking about the question at all. A look of worry was stuck onto his face. 

"I'm not joking hyung. Even straight couples get a lot of backlash and what more for a gay one? And we're working together as well." Soobin said holding onto Yeonjun's pinky and lightly swinging their arms. 

"Well they'll just have to get over it. They can't expect me to change who I love for them." The older had replied quiet strongly pulling Soobin into a tight hug and placed a small kiss on the base of the younger boy's neck. 

"Stop teasing me. You know what I'm capable of don't you" Soobin replied wrapping his arms tighter around Yeonjun's torso. 

"You call this teasing. Soobin do you even know me?" Yeonjun escaped out of the leader's grasp and jogged back to the entrance of the house. 

"Just you wait hyungie" Soobin scoffed out and slowly walked back retracing the older boy's hurried steps. 

They continued filming and of course Soobin and Yeonjun were still seated together with Taehyun and Kai on their sides and Beomgyu on the far left. 

Soobin had taken this arrangement to his advantage and decided to play footsie and rile up Yeonjun a little. 

Yeonjun however decided to just ignore Soobin completely well until he got tired of it and stepped on the other's foot, which in turn made Soobin laugh out loud. 

However that didn't stop Soobin and he had continued to distract the blue haired boy from playing the game they were supposed to be playing. 

The shoot was finally over and the two oldest made their way back into the backseat of the car with Taehyun reluctantly sitting next to Soobin and the window. 

"What schedule do you guys have for today?" Soobin's leader duties meant to always know where each member would be. However he didn't know all their schedules so he made sure to ask them instead. 

"I have to write subtitles for that talk today episode and then I'll go to the gym for a while." Beomgyu replied in his half sleepy state.

"Why don't you just get some rest. You look really tired hyung" Taehyun had said 

"I need to maintain my amazing body. It's all in a day's work Taehyun" Beomgyu insisted to go to the gym despite him being visibly to tired to do so. 

"If you mess up tomorrow's practice then you'll get it from me. So just rest up okay" Yeonjun had reached forward to ruffle the younger boy's hair while his other hand was still holding Soobin's.

Soobin looked at Taehyun and the boy immediately told that he and kai have an exam tomorrow so they'll be studying for it. 

That left them alone at the company. Of course they wouldn't truly ever be alone. There will be other trainees, pds, staff, instructors, senior artists etc. 

Besides it's not like they were going to be making out or anything. Soobin had work and Yeonjun had promised to watch and or help of it was needed. Or maybe he'd fall asleep who knows. 

His arms were definitely tired from having to carry Taehyun on then but the boy wasn't heavy or anything. Yeonjun could easily throw Taehyun over his shoulder and he wouldn't get tired. Except he had to carry the younger on just his forearms and the pose was uncomfortable both in the sense it was painful and in the sense it was just awkward. 

"Arms hurt?" Soobin asked looking at Yeonjun who was silently massaging his own arms. 

The elder had nodded his head and Soobin had taken one arm in hand and applied enough pressure that it wasn't painful but just right to ease the muscle. 

"Was I that heavy? Sorry you had to do that hyung" Taehyun had looked over and realised it must've hurt to carry him like that. 

"No, no that's not the problem. You weren't heavy or anything..I just have never carried a person like that."

"What couple would want to torture their boyfriends like that? It looked so uncomfortable" Soobin said rolling his eyes at the thought of people going through pain to get a photo.

"Don't you wanna be carried like that?" Yeonjun smirked at Soobin to which his arm was squeezed a bit to harshly. Hopefully there wouldn't be any marks. 

"I would love to torture and tease you but not like that. Besides I'm too heavy. I don't think you'll be able to do it. Between us I'll be the one to lift you up" Soobin said arms crossing and chest puffed out only to get slammed on it by Yeonjun who scoffed out. 

They were dropped and Beomgyu immediately went to meet the staff and get to his work. 

Yeonjun and Soobin went to the latter's office which surprisingly was clean. Yeonjun immediately spread out onto the small couch that was in a corner of the room.

His eyes slowly closed all the adrenaline from the day pumping out of his system and the exhaustion only to be woken up from it when Soobin shoved his legs off the couch and sat down in it's place with his laptop on his legs. 

"You have a desk idiot you can work there" Yeonjun grumbled out in his half sleepy state. 

"It's more comfortable here. You can just go home and rest you know. It'll take more than a few hours here." Soobin looked concerned when Yeonjun got up fully sitting down and pressing himself into Soobin's side and looking into the screen which was still loading. 

"I just want to be with you. It's okay even if I fall asleep." Yeonjun looped an arm into Soobin's and put his head on the taller's shoulder.

In no less than 2 minutes Yeonjun had fallen asleep cuddled upto Soobin's side and unknowingly the you get boy too had drifted asleep while working. 

Yeonjun woke up first when he felt the pain in his neck. He wasn't too surprised at seeing Soobin sleeping soundly. 

He called their manager and then saved Soobin's work files and put the laptop back in it's place. 

"Oh god please wake up. I really can't carry you today" Yeonjun groaned the pain still present in his forearms. 

"Soobin ah wake up." Yeonjun had pulled at the younger's cheeks and miraculously the boy woke up at once eyes going wide when he realised he had fallen asleep.

"Wow, that was, not expected at all" Yeonjun took his hands away and got off his knees to get his jacket and Soobin's extra hoodie and draped it onto the younger's shoulder. 

"Hyung! I'm not done yet. I wasn't supposed to sleep!" Soobin said going back to switch his laptop on.

"Let's just go home. You don't have any important deadlines right?" Yeonjun asked just to make sure. He knew they didn't have anything to be done in at least this week. 

"Well not exactly. But I was hoping to complete it early so I could be free later. But I guess we should wrap up for the day?"

Their Manager had picked them up in a few minutes and they'd also reached their dorm to find Huening and Beomgyu playing a video game and Taehyun studying in his own room or maybe he had fallen asleep who knew. 

Both of them went to their respective rooms for a good night's sleep well that's what they thought off only to end up eating late night ramen and ice cream. No one needs to know. 

They ended up sleeping in Yeonjun's room while the instant ramen and ice cream cups littered the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comeback is in less than a week now, I think I hope all MOAs will tune in and stream the music video and on Spotify as well. 
> 
> I hope they get the results they've worked hard for. I'm always super anxious during comeback era due to votings and streaming and I'll hope that we are prepared enough to bang them some wins.


	12. Let's just tease eachother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time when Yeonbin kept bickering throughout a 40 minute vlive and then taking any chance to touch eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed Blue hour!!! I'm so glad to say that I was completely free on cb day and participated in a full day of streaming. I'm back to having classes tho..
> 
> What's your favourite songs from the album. I think mine is "We lost the Summer" and "Wishlist" 
> 
> *THIS IS FICTION*

"oh huening ah did you draw that?" Soobin asked entering the artist lounge where he and the rest of his members were set to go on vlive. 

"Yeah it's great right?" Kai said smirking at his hyung. 

"Well now that I see it again. I don't think it's that good" hyuka pouted to which Soobin rolled his eyes at. 

He sat down next to Taehyun and Kai was seated on the floor between the L shaped couch. 

Yeonjun then entered looking as good as ever. Honestly Soobin had the exact opposite styling from Yeonjun. Yeonjun was currently wearing casual but classy and Soobin wore what ever he found first from his closet. 

Yeonjun immediately took the space on Soobin's left not letting Beomgyu to seperate then this time. Well he still hadn't come yet to try to take the spot from Yeonjun but nevertheless Yeonjun still hurried over to press himself next to Soobin and he received a giggle from said boy. 

Beomgyu made his way into the lounge and groaned at the sight of the couple. He rolled his eyes and sighed when Yeonjun had stuck his tongue out at him in a teasing manner.

"Why didn't you stop them???" Beomgyu asked Taehyun to which the blonde shrugged. 

The staff then turned on the broadcast and thus began the live show and that meant Soobin had to try to keep a straight face even if Yeonjun were to distract him with the very couple like nicknames. 

"We'll be going through the teaser 1&2 for Blue Hour today" Taehyun said introducing the live to the fans who tuned in. 

Hueningkai's great masterpiece was addressed as well. Honestly it was quite shocking how much better kai had gotten with crafts. 

Not even 2 minutes and Yeonjun slithered his arm around Soobin's waist. The moment Soobin felt the touch his hand went to stop Yeonjun's hand and his eyes shot up to the staff who was supervising the live. However Yeonjun still had a smug look on his face

"Type in 1205" Soobin had said to Kai who was struggling to operate the website.

"What's 1205?" Yeonjun asked from beside him. Soobin subtly glared at the boy for not remembering the numbers from his birthday. He decided to just ignore the annoying question of what the numbers meant. 

After a few minutes of huening kai trying to open the concept photos Beomgyu stepped in and unlocked it for the rest of the members to see. 

They not so calmly went about all the concept photos analizying all the outfits and their favourite concepts. 

"I didn't realise this during the shooting but Yeonjun hyung's slit shirt is really revealing" Soobin said glancing at Yeonjun from the corner of his eye. 

Yeonjun had adorned a smug expression on his face and a secret look had already been delivered to Soobin the bucket hat smartly covering it. 

The live continued and today Soobin had decided to bicker as a way to get attention from his boyfriend. 

They first argued about the height difference of the branches between the one he had sat on and the one Beomgyu and Taehyun had sat on. Yeonjun had won that one. 

Then the pointless argument over whose parts were revealed in the two teasers. They could've just watched the whole thing but nope. They had to argue for at least two minutes until the other three would get tired of them and just played the teaser. 

Turns out both of them were half right. 

"These two take these japanese classes and I found them bickering about knowing one word more than the other. Their ridiculous" Taehyun said pointing at the couple. 

"I've been mcing every Friday I missed a few classes okay!" Soobin said slightly shoving Yeonjun.

"Are you blaming Music bank?" Beomgyu asked pointing the karaoke mic at him.

"What no..Music Bank is the best!!" Soobin said showing a thumbs up sign.

"That day the teacher asked me what that word was and I said I didn't know. It wasn't even a competition but this hyung pushed and pulled at me." Soobin said demonstrating what Yeonjun had done on Taehyun.

"Well Yeonjun hyung does know more words than you. But you're better at grammar" Taehyun said trying to find a mid ground so that the bickering would just end. 

"I'm better at grammar now too" Yeonjun said hands rubbing Soobin's thigh. 

With that the two had stopped with their bickering antics. And now they just resorted to reading comments and doing cute acts for the camera. 

"Please touch Soobin's hair" Beomgyu and Kai read at the same time and the three Beomkai and Yeonjun pounced at the opportunity and messed Soobin's hair. Yeonjun pulled at it to make a hairstyle like a troll from that animated movie. 

"Mess up Yeonjun's hair!" The next comment said and thankfully for Yeonjun he had on a bucket hat so his hair was still pretty much the same except he looked like he had just run a mile.

"Is there any for Soobin?!" Yeonjun leaned forward and peeked from Hyuka's shoulder only to find another comment about messing up his own hair. 

This time though a few strands did fall out at Soobin's aggressive hands running through them.

Yeonjun's bright pink hair was now completely messed up but he was determined to get his revenge on Soobin so he still continued to look through the comments. 

"Touch Soobin's nose!!" A comment said and Yeonjun immediately pounced Soobin and pinched the taller's nose and almost bit him right infront of the thousands of viewers. 

Soobin had only giggled at that. His arms wrapping around Yeonjun's shoulders so as to not collapse from the older's sudden weight on him.

As soobin was talking about melons Yeonjun had intertwined his hand with Soobin however the iPad had cleverly covered their clasped hands. 

"Touch Soobin's hair please" Now not only Yeonjun but hyuka and Beomgyu joined in as well and blue hair fell onto the couch and Soobin's black sweats. 

"Omg are you a retriever or something?" Taehyun asked looking at the amount of hair that had fallen out. 

They had stopped playing around and finished up the vlive addressing their 600th day since debut and wanting to be with Moa for many more years.

As soon as the vlive ended Beomgyu ran away to continue working on his next piece and Hueningkai had disappeared for piano practise, Taehyun was headed to the gym for his usual workout session. 

On any other day Yeonjun would accompany Taehyun at the gym but today he had some monitoring to do for the few practises they did today. 

He was proud to say that it took only two to three runs for them to perfect the timing and their placements. So it wasn't to hard for them by now. 

Soobin however was going over his music bank script which he had gotten a day ago for the next episode in which they would perform too. 

Music bank falling in love with Soobin and being biased to TXT isn't an illusion at all. The show had scheduled a perfect time for their performance "5:53pm" the time that was in their title track. 

"Are you going to the gym?" Soobin asked removing the bucket hat from Yeonjun's head. His hands softly running through Yeonjun's pastel pink hair. He smoothed it out so it sat prettily on top of his forehead. 

"What're you doing? Huh you just abused my hair two minutes ago. Look at you being so cute right now" Yeonjun pouted at Soobin who immediately kissed the pout off of his lips. 

"Soobin! We're at work" Yeonjun shoved at Soobin who lost his balance for a split second. 

"You never cared about that. Sorry" Soobin said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Well we shouldn't make any one else uncomfortable and you know there's cameras here right?" Yeonjun said pointing at the camera on their right. 

"Their switched off hyung" Soobin said pointing at the absence of the green light that's usually present. The staff had also left as soon as the live ended and it was literally just them too. Soobin had just wanted a little attention from Yeonjun. 

Well he was in luck. 

"Oh is it? I didn't notice it." Yeonjun had pulled Soobin closer and connected their lips in a fiery quick paced kiss. Quiet desperately as they had been dancing around eachother for the last hour. 

"Well I gotta go now. But call me if you need more Soobinie. You're so easy to read" Yeonjun said giggling as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans. 

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU!!" Soobin yelled at Yeonjun's retreating figure who just turned around and blew the younger a kiss. 

"You idiot!" Soobin mumbled under his breath and just left to rehearse his script and to get the list of the next few schedules. 

The two hadn't crossed paths after that incident and it was already 12:30 am and Soobin was slowly going into overdrive. His body sluggishly moving and the caffeine trying to keep him up. 

They had one last outfit rehersal and they had to rehearse with their cowboy/retro outfits. This was Soobin's personal favourite especially Yeonjun's cut out pants were really something new for both of them and Soobin's not lying that he found his pants charming. The small peek of skin not too much but at the right spot making it look really sexy.

Well Yeonjun really didn't need those pants to look sexy. He already was attractive in his everyday clothes. Especially the loose worn out basketball shorts that he wears around the dorm despite the weather.

Soobin walked over to Yeonjun from behind and touched the small segment of skin and felt Yeonjun slightly jump from the shock of suddenly being touched. 

He relaxed after realising it was just Soobin and not some rando whom he would've punched immediately. 

"Are you still mad?" Yeonjun asked moving away from Soobin's touch. 

"I wasn't mad just irritated that you would tease me like that. I was genuinely scared I'd overstepped the PDA" Soobin said pouting at the older. Only for Yeonjun to pat his squishy cheeks and smile at him.

"Well I'm always so happy that you're so careful with me but you know I'm like this right. I love teasing you" Yeonjun said pulling at the white hat that sat on Soobin's blue haired head. 

"You jerk!" Soobin said catching Yeonjun's form which was ready to make a run for it. 

"You know you maybe more muscular than me and what not but I'm still much larger than you. Do not test my patience Yeonjunie" Soobin had whispered quietly into Yeonjun's ears. 

They let go when the other members remembering that they were in fact here for work. 

"Let's do this quickly please. I'm ready to pass out on the floor right now." Beomgyu's voice resonated in the quite dance room. 

The staff that was to monitor and record them entered with their camera and placed it quickly and the music started and they all got in place and roughly went through the choreo the first time around and the second time like they would perform infront of their fans. 

Yeonjun was still a bit dazed at what had happened. He didn't know what prompted Soobin to finally use his height to an advantage against the little mischievous Yeonjun. 

"That was a good one guys!! Keep up the good work!" The staff had smiled at them. Despite being stuck in thought Yeonjun was still able to give his 100% during practice. 

He did keep and eye on Soobin throughout the practice but it seemed the other had somehow turned a different switch at that moment with Yeonjun. Because right now, Soobin was smiling and interacting with Taehyun and Huening Kai who were playing around him. 

Beomgyu had laid down on the floor and looked like he was about to sleep. 

However unfortunately for Beomgyu their stylists made their way in and told them they were free to go today. They would do the next outfits tomorrow. 

The members left one by one and before Soobin could escape with the two youngest Yeonjun had grabbed onto his wrist and stopped the leader. 

"Soobinie are you actually not mad?" Yeonjun asked taking off Soobin's white hat and his own black one. 

He softly ran his fingers through Soobin's slightly sweaty hair. 

"Why're you asking hyungie?" Soobin asked holding onto Yeonjun's hips and running his thumbs slowly over the slit on his pants. Yeonjun hissed at the cold touch and looked back up to Soobin's eyes only to see them already intently staring at him. 

"You've never said. I don't know. I liked it but you've never used that tone nor have you ever mentioned being huger than me. I just thought maybe you wanted-" Soobin's lips had softly landed on Yeonjun's and his thums still skimmed over the exposed skin of Yeonjun's hips. 

"I swear hyung. I'm not mad. Don't worry about it. I'm just saying you shouldn't tease me that much is all. Because you never know what I'm capable of. For now I'll just let you do whatever you want" Soobin said shrugging and then leaving the room after snatching his hat back from Yeonjun.

Yeonjun gulped and followed Soobin's larger frame to the changing rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys imagine while you read or is it only me?? I genuinely want to know because in my head I'm able to play these scenarios so well that sometimes I confuse myself as to what is canon.


	13. Volume up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yeonjun blew a kiss to Soobin and surprisingly Soobin returned the flying kiss. 
> 
> (Kinda Beomgyu centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek if anyone's reading this anymore but thank you for 70+ kudos it's really encouraging and also please leave a comment or two. I'd love feedback on my writing 
> 
> Also enjoy the chapter and it would be great if you listened to ghosting for this chapter.

The second day of comeback promotions for Blue hour and the boys were now to appear on a radio show. It was the first time doing a live radio show like this and with a major channel like kbs. 

The host was leading the show very well and the five of them made their way to their mic sets which were placed in the side of the room. After a quick soundcheck on the mics they sat down infront of their recording stations. 

Soobin had subtly showed that he wanted to sit next to Yeonjun but Hueningkai and Taehyun had already occupied the spots and now Soobin was seated with Beomgyu on his left and Yeonjun diagonal to him.

The older by had apologetically smiled at Soobin when he realised what the other had wanted. I mean Yeonjun wouldn't want to let go of an opportunity to sit together for over an hour either. 

Sadly there would be no flirting at all today. Neither for the camera nor themselves. Yeonjun pouted at the thought but brushed it off when the host addressed him to introduce himself. 

They sat at their spots and busied themselves with the ads that were playing and even imitating the host saying the silly sounding ads. 

They were all really glad to be so comfortable in a foreign space. Yeonjun was really surprised seeing Soobin being so calm and collected. The leader, had found the studio comfortable, if the small genuine smile was anything to go by. 

Soobin also spoke pretty comfortably with the host no ounce of hesitation or nervousness. Yeonjun was really amazed at how Soobin had become better with talking to new people. Maybe it was being an mc that helped the younger leader, but whatever it was Yeonjun was so happy to see Soobin not being stressed over interactive shows like this. 

He hadn't noticed how a permanent smile had stuck on his face as he intently stared at Soobin from his corner of the room. Soobin however was talking to the host about the new song. 

"How about we start from Yeonjun ssi and you all can introduce yourself" The host said, breaking Yeonjun's train of thought. 

He made sure to smile at the host and the team of 5 introduced them to viewers and listeners of the radio show. 

They then performed/sang their opening track Ghosting which was a melancholic song. But it was really nice to perform on radio shows since it didn't have any choreography. 

When Yeonjun's voice cracked he swears he could hear Soobin's giggling and the pop of the dimple on his cheek. 

30 minutes in and the host was playing "way home" another amazing track on the album, and also Soobin's favourite song. 

The two made brief eye contact and of course Yeonjun took the chance and winked and sent Soobin a small flying kiss. The distance was too much to air kiss or even hold his hand. 

Soobin giggled again this time not holding back from making a small sound. The mics didn't pick it up since Beomgyu was still talking about 'way home' which was playing in the background.

Soobin slowly brought his right hand up to return the kiss only to recieve another air smooch from Yeonjun. He didn't forget to send his own in return to Yeonjun's. 

The older boy seemed happy to recieve it back even confirming with Kai that it did infact just happen. Soobin had openly flirted back. This wasn't the first but it was sure unexpected. 

The rest of the recording was a bit too event less for the two but they continued with explaining the meaning behind each tracks and the production processes as well. 

As the live came to an end the took some promotional selcas with the host and then played around with the cameras as the left the studio. 

"You guys are fucking ridiculous!" Beomgyu said slapping Yeonjun's shoulder, only to hiss in pain himself. 

"What're you even talking about Beomgyu" Soobin playfully glared at Beomgyu, fully knowing why Beomgyu was "annoyed" at them.

"Seriously though. What was the reason??! I know Yeonjun hyung can't resist but Soobin hyung you too?" Taehyun crossed his arms standing beside Beomgyu who still had a fake annoyance plastered on his face. 

Beomgyu turned to Hueningkai so he would back them up but the youngest had only shrugged. 

"I couldn't just leave him hanging okay. And he was so cute with those white headphones on" Soobin pouted at Taehyun and seemingly it had worked. Taehyun had grown a small soft spot for his leader.

"You know, with you two I always feel like the villain in a romance novel, holding you back from loving each other or something." Beomgyu said face contorting into slight disgust. 

"You should worry less. Everyone thinks it's fan service it's fine." Yeonjun said ruffling beomgyu's soft brown hair.

"Still you never know when they'll figure it out. I want the both of you to reveal your relationship when you're ready and not when a new station catches you kissing or something" Beomgyu said and their two maknaes nodded along to what their hyung had said. 

Yeonjun looked beside him to see a look of adoration on Soobin's face. 

The leader let go of Yeonjun's waist to give Beomgyu a warm hug. And Yeonjun followed enveloping them and pulling the youngest into the hug as well. 

"You're so adorable Beomgyu. Don't worry about us okay, even if we're forced out we'll handle it well." Soobin said squeezing Beomgyu into another small hug, to which Beomgyu only slightly groaned.

"We'll be okay" Yeonjun had said to Beomgyu with so much care that a tear almost slipped out of Soobin's eyes. 

It was risky for dating for straight idols itself. They were a gay couple and were in the same group too. People would question their professionalism if they did reveal their dating status. 

Who knows what the company will be forced to do if that were to happen. The two had been really grateful that Bighit had been such an open minded company and let them date despite it breaking several rules that were set for them. 

The two had understood the younger members' concern for them but they were old enough to handle any sort of situation regarding their relationship. 

They no longer were rash teens doing whatever they wished for. They would think through every problem and it's solution a thousand times before fixing on the solution they'd choose. 

"Let's go now. Manager hyung must be waiting." Soobin said and led the members out of the radio station to their respective rides. 

They split into two groups. Yeonjun and beomgyu in one and Soobin and tyunning in the other. 

"Beomgyu is there something you want to tell me. It felt like you were holding something back." Yeonjun said tapping Beomgyu who was drifting into sleep 

"It's nothing hyung. I trust you guys to know what's best. I'm sorry if I was ever annoying in any way"   
Beomgyu straightened up his hair falling slightly into his eyes hiding the glassy layer of tears. 

"You're holding back again." Yeonjun scooted closer wrapping an arm around the younger boy who immediately leaned into the touch, head softly falling onto Yeonjun's shoulder. 

"I'm scared. I don't know how people would take this kind of information. I don't ever want to hear anyone talk bad things about you two. Nor do I want them to dictate your choices." 

"I'm scored too. I'm scared every second and I'm also so grateful that my members always have my back. Beomgyu ah do hyung a favour okay." Yeonjun stopped and tried to make eye contact with the younger boy in his arms. 

"Hmm" Beomgyu signalled for Yeonjun to go on.

"Just trust us. Just like we trust the three of you okay. Nothing will happen and no one will be able to pull us away from you okay. You won't loose us if that's what you're worried about" Yeonjun said giving Beomgyu a quick side hug and a small kiss on the crown of his head. 

"Go to sleep now. You look like a creepy zombie" Yeonjun shoved the younger boy away from him and recieved a glare in return. 

Meanwhile it was much more chaotic in the other car ride. With Kai blasting a 5sos song and singing along to the song. Taehyun was looking out the window and Soobin just sat admiring Kai who was having fun. 

"What're you thinking about tyun?" Soobin asked waking Taehyun up from his day dream. 

"Beomgyu hyung's probably holding back a lot." 

"What do you mean?"

Soobin's eyebrows knotted in confusion and he looked intently at the blonde who was still looking out the window. 

"I think he feels lonely hyung, the two of us have eachother and you have Yeonjun hyung as a boyfriend even. Beomgyu used to rely on both of you for comfort. Especially Yeonjun hyung."

Taehyun paused turning to look at Soobin hands fiddling in his lap. 

"Hyung, please don't take this the wrong way. But I think Beomgyu just feels like he lost both of you to each other. He's always been scared of being abandoned." 

Taehyun's large eyes looked for an answer in Soobin's glossy ones. 

"Why didn't he say anything. He's a freaking idiot."   
Soobin rubbed at his eyes with his long sleeved sweater. 

He hadn't noticed how the music and singing had stopped. He flinched when a pair of hands rubbed at his tummy. He relaxed realising it was just kai. 

"It's probably not just that he feels lonely. He doesn't tell us anything either. He's being super strong right now." Huening Kai said. 

Beomgyu had always been the comfort member for Hueningkai. The older of the two always made sure the other was comfortable and safe all the time. So it made sense when Hyuka also expressed such concern. 

Had Soobin become that involved in his own relationship that he'd forgotten to take care and keep the emotional balance in the team? Was he selfish. Had he and Yeonjun been that careless? Was this going to end up breaking them up?

Without realising they had already made it back to the company building. Soobin spotted the other car which had arrived and he saw Yeonjun and Beomgyu step out. Yeonjun's arm was around Beomgyu's shoulder. 

The two's eyes met and they gave eah other a small smile. 

When Beomgyu noticed that the three other's had reached as well he smiled at Soobin who was the only one looking at their direction. His eyes were slightly puffed and it did look like the mood maker had cried a little. 

But Yeonjun had signalled that he had gotten Beomgyu to open up a little and everything was fine now. 

"He looks much better now. I think he finally toldy hyung what was bothering him" Taehyun said noticing the genuine smile on Beomgyu's face. 

"Yeah he definitely looks like he got something off his chest" Huening kai said as he got his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. 

"You don't have to pressure yourself over it okay. We can take care of hyung too. I'm sure he doesn't want to burden you two either." Taehyun said a last pat on Soobin's shoulder and the younger boy followed Yeonjun and Beomgyu into the building. 

"Go hyung. Looks like boyfie wants a kiss" Hueningkai said shoving Soobin into Yeonjun's awaiting arms. 

"Hey" Yeonjun said when Soobin roughly bumped into his chest. 

"Hyung" Soobin groaned and then turned around and glared at Hyuka who only put his tongue out and ran upto Beomgyu and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll get going. I'm sorry if I was a bother Yeonjun hyung" Beomgyu said before he disappeared laughing at whatever Hueningkai had been saying.

"He seems fine. Did you guys talk?" Soobin asked moving aways from the embrace and settling for only holding hands. 

"Yeah. I don't know if he's still hiding anything else though. He's not that hard to read but I'm too careless with him. So I might've missed something." Yeonjun's face showed worry over their member.

"Don't worry about I'll talk to him too. And hyung." Soobin turned to Yeonjun and glared at him sternly.

"Don't just randomly flirt with me okay. I was so close to just running up to you and kissing you. We were at work!" Soobin said whisper screaming so no one would get disturbed.

"Beomgyu would have your head of you'd done that." Yeonjun chuckled and then pecked Soobin's lips. They kissed for not more than 10 seconds and then seperated to continue with the rest of the work they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!! Feedback would be amazing


	14. Requests/ prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DESPERATE FOR IDEAS

Sorry for annoying y'all but can you list or give me a yeonbin moment I haven't written yet..it's so hard to just choose one and when I do go over clips I kinda forget why I was there even because well...I'm weak for yeonbin. 

It'll take me around one to two days to write out each moment/prompt so please do leave some in the comments 

(Ps. I might delete this once I do have ideas..if you dropped an au prompt instead of a canon moment I'll make sure to credit you)


	15. Best Dancer on the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Yeonbin flirting on Weverse at 2am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have posted this seperately but since it works in this collection I just put it here. I hope you don't mind

After a long day of practice Yeonjun along with Beomgyu and Soobin had come back to the dorms, Kai already had returned an hour ago having finished his work earlier than the rest.

Kai had promptly gone to sleep since he had an early schedule the next day. Beomgyu was still up and playing his usual round of games. Soobin was lazily sprawled out on the living room and Yeonjun was still getting ready to put himself to bed.

After slowly trudging through his night routine Yeonjun walked to the living room to see if Soobin had fallen asleep on the couch. He was kind of glad to see his boyfriend awake and glancing at his phone. Let's say Yeonjun was too tired to lift his 6 feet boyfriend and tuck him into bed.

"Are you not asleep yet hyung?" Soobin asked putting his phone down to stare at the older who was trying hard to keep his eyes focused on him.

"I just came to check if you'd fallen asleep here again. Goodnight Binnie" Yeonjun kissed the top Soobin's head, lightly ruffling the still wet brown hair the younger sported.

"Oh okay Goodnight then" Soobin said blowing an air kiss from where he laid to Yeonjun who was too far to give him an actual kiss.

Yeonjun then disappeared into his room. It wasn't often the dorm was this quiet, well aside from the keyboard clicking sound from Soobin and Beomgyu's room.

He took his phone out since he didn't want to sleep with damp hair fearing that he might get a cold if he did fall asleep. He scrolled through his twitter account and checked the messages he got leaving a reply to a few of them.

He then decided to open Weverse to talk with a few fans and see what they're upto as well. They always make him laugh so maybe he can stay up and watch their shenanigans.

As he was replying he came across a certain comment that made him stop smiling. Memories, old feelings coming back to his brain at a rapid pace.

"Was there ever a time you didn't like dancing?" A fan asked

He stopped thinking about it and typed up a reply instead putting his thoughts into words.

"As a trainee, knowing that my dance was being evaluated, it was hard and scary."

"But everyone feels it at some time too right" He said since he didn't want them to think too much about it or worry if he was insecure about it.

"I also don't think I'm really great at dancing either. But I'm glad you all like it" he ended it there wanting to keep it positive. He didn't need the feelings from predebut again.

He feels his throat drying and itchy so he left to get some thing to drink to clear up the congesting feeling he had in his chest just remembering the insecurities from back then.

He came back to his room having drunk a little water and clutching the bottle in his hand. He saw his phone ping with a new notification.

It was Soobin replying on the same post he had just replied to.

"Hyung, you dance the best!!! You're the coolest in the whole world"

It was a simple compliment and Yeonjun stared at his phone screen processing the comment Soobin had left.

He didn't know when the tear escaped. First clouding his vision and then falling onto the phone screen he was deliberately staring at.

Yeonjun quickly wiped his tear away choking on his sobs as he laughed at how cute his boyfriend was.

He waited a while to see if Soobin had come only as a coincidence. But it seemed the younger hadn't interacted with anyone and had gone back to watching something on his phone.

"My heart fluttered a bit"  
"You punk! Did you come here just to leave this comment." He typed and he faintly heard the rumbling of the cushions in the living room.

His door creaked and he was greeted with Soobin cheekily smiling at him as he gave him another of the air kisses and then winking at him.

"So did you're heart really flutter?" Soobin said teasingly.

"Go away you idiot. Stop embarassing me." Yeonjun said kicking his legs underneath the blanket in annoyance.

Soobin then sat next to Yeonjun and forced the older's leg out of the way and sat down. A part of him knew Yeonjun wasn't okay and he followed through and just silently sat there saying nothing but watched as Yeonjun continued typing on his phone.

"He came into my room and asked if my heart fluttered and blew an air kiss while winking and doing the love bullet dance..do you want to fight..no..no okay I love you too" The reply said and Yeonjun heard Soobin's giggle looking at the text.

"But hyung, seriously you know you don't have to worry about your dancing right. You're really amazing" Soobin said a hand holding Yeonjun's leg and pulling him closer.

"It's just that everytime I remember a few years ago everything comes back Soobin..my throat feels itchy and my chest feels so tight. I just want to go back and tell myself not to be so scared and self conscious" Yeonjun said his hands playing with Soobin's as the curled around his leg.

"You're allowed to feel that way. I know it wasn't an easy time for you. It must've definitely been scary. You were alone for so long. But you have us now. You have me too right. So you'll trust me when I say you're the best?"

At that Yeonjun lifted his head up from where he was staring at the pair of intertwined hands.

"If you give me a kiss I'll trust you for sure" Yeonjun said giving Soobin his widest smile, his eyes forming crescent moons as he looked at Soobin in anticipation.

A small kiss landed on his temple and one right between his eyebrows. "Trust me. Not just me but the others also think you're amazing at what you do hyung. We all look up to you, you know that right"

Yeonjun didn't reply but nodded and crawled into Soobin's embrace and just laid there for a while.

"But Binnie that wasn't a real kiss.." Yeonjun trailed off hands tightening around Soobin's torso.

He wasn't too surprised when Soobin finally gave him a soft slow kiss. He knew just from the way Soobin kissed that the younger still was looking for confirmation. Yeonjun kissed back with an intent to let the younger know he had nothing to worry about. He trusted Soobin with anything and everything.

"I'm sleepy, get out~" The pink haired said teasing Soobin because he knew the younger would just stay the night here.

"Okay then. Good night hyung" Soobin said pushing Yeonjun off and got up to leave.

"No wait. Don't go. I was just teasing you" Yeonjun whined hands reaching out in a grabby manner to get Soobin to stay.

Soobin teased him back this time with tickling instead of using words. The younger had a smile on his face despite him being the one tickling Yeonjun.

"I love you hyung" Soobin said falling on top of Yeonjun and giving him a tight hug.

"Love you too Binnie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests prompts please leave them in the comment section I'll write them when I have no idea what to write
> 
> Thank you for reading 💗


	16. Little Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yeonbin had a little dinner date and then made a snowman together despite Soobin's hatred for dirty snow. Featuring kang Taehyun who posted a very dispatch like picture of saud yeonbin snow date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different style of writing, mainly with time skips and a kind of like third person diary entry. I hope it flows okay and there are no confusions about the timeline. 
> 
> Also I want to change the name of this series (dk if I can but I really want to edit it..) so if you have any suggestions leave it in the comments :)))

10th Jan, 2021

Soobin had been kind of too cold to enjoy the snowy weather. He watched as Yeonjun had gotten the other three to go out and play in the snow but he was too cold to even move from where he had cuddled up into the warmth of the couch. 

He scrolled though Weverse to look for maybe a few comments to reply to and gave up not even two minutes in. Don't blame him, he loved watching the people closest to him have fun and it seemed they were enjoying themselves. 

He yelled at them to get back in seeing as the snow was still falling and he didn't want anyone to catch a cold. But of course, when do they ever listen am I right? So he decided to just go to sleep. 

He grabbed the bundle of blankets and headed to his room and no longer than five minutes on the pillow and he was completely unconscious.

"Yeonjun hyung. Let's prank him. Here." Beomgyu said a handful of snow held in both his hands. 

"He has a schedule early tomorrow I don't think that's a very good idea Beom" Yeonjun said shuffling Beomgyu to the bathroom to dumb the snow into the sink. 

"Aren't you a buzz kill" Beomgyu pouted 

"It's Soobin hyung of course hyungie would say no Beomgyu hyung." Hueningkai said and rolled his eyes as he spotted Yeonjun briefly staring at Soobin's sleeping form.

"Look at that. He's in love. Gross" Taehyun said coming up beside Kai and holding onto the younger's arm. 

"But I'm jealous" he added and the three erupted into giggles. 

11 Jan, 2021

Monday morning and Soobin finally had time to go on vlive and interact with their fans. He dressed in a black leather button down and wore light make up. He sat infront of the camera and switched on the broadcast. Putting on a cute smile as he greeted the fans that entered the live. 

A certain comment made him think back to last night and a smile appeared on his lips as he thought back to the scene of yesterday. 

"Did you play with the snow Soobinie?" He read out. 

"I didn't play with it but Yeonjun hyung and the maknaes played with it. I don't like the snow much. I just like when it first snows and the feeling of stepping on it. But after it gets a bit dirty I'm not the fond to play with it" he replied to the comment. 

He soon saw comments mostly agreeing with him and some that said snow was still fun. 

He turned off the broadcast and decided to take a small nap on the couch in the artist lounge; one of his favourite places in the bighit building. 

"Soobin ah you're done?" He heard Yeonjun's voice speaking from the other side of the door. He later saw the older enter the room and placed his half finished drink on the little table beside the couch Soobin was laying on. 

"Babyyy" he heard yeonjun say drawing out the 'y'.

Soobin didn't move but hummed in response and turned over onto his back and opened his arms welcoming Yeonjun to lay on top of him. 

Yeonjun slid off his shoes and laid on top of him, his face right beside Soobin's. 

"What is it hyung? Don't you have a schedule right now?" Soobin asked while his hands played with Yeonjun's now faded pink hair. 

Yeonjun hummed in response as he leaned into the touch and nuzzled into Soobin's neck. "Hey hyung! Don't you dare sleep I can't wake you up" Soobin whined. 

"I'm not sleeping biniee. I just feel really comfortable right now." Yeonjun said as he reluctantly removed himself and sat up, still on Soobin's lap. 

The younger followed in suit and sat up too. 

"I really wanted to make a snow man with you yesterday" Yeonjun pouted which in turn made Soobin smile and kiss it off the older's lips. In return however he recieved a harmless smack on his shoulders. 

"Hyungie you know I hate the snow right. I'm sorry baby, I just think it's a bit dirty after people walk on it." Soobin says continuing to play with Yeonjun's hair and mindlessly tugging on one of the earrings on the older's right ear.

"Next time when we have fresh snow will you come?" Yeonjun asked eyes sparkling tring to get Soobin to say yes. 

"Let's see then hyung. Now go before the staff find us like this" Soobin said shoving Yeonjun off his lap after he gave the older a kiss. 

17 Jan, 2021

"Hyung? Sorry, were you working?" Soobin asked as he stepped into Yeonjun's small studio. 

"Not really, just gimme a minute I'll be done" Yeonjun replied, eyes not leaving the monitor as he saved today's work and made sure to send it to the reviewing staff. 

"I was wondering if we could have dinner together. I meant it's been long we haven't gone on a proper date...you know the pandemic and all." The bruenett said whilst playing with his own hands. 

"Omg you're blushing" Yeonjun gushed and pinched Soobin's warm pink cheeks in one hand and grabbed his coat in the other. 

"Don't be an asshole. Just say whether you can or not. The maknaes are working late today. So we might get an hour to ourselves at least" 

"Let's go then what are we waiting for"

"Apparently for you to stop teasing me already" Soobin said as he pulled Yeonjun's hand from his cheek and held it in his larger hands instead. 

" Sorry, we haven't seen each other alot today and you're cute. I'm your boyfriend I like seeing you blush it's freaking adorable binie" Yeonjun said a find smile adorning his lips as he brought their intertwined hands upto his lips and kissed the back of Soobin's hand. 

"Ughh you're so cringey hyung" Soobin groaned pulling his hands away from the older's lips and stuffing them in his coat pocket instead. 

The two headed back to their three bedroom dorm, this time choosing to walk there than getting a car ride from their manager. 

"It's probably gonna snow tonight. Binnie will you make my wish come true?" Yeonjun asked his hands playing with Soobin's in the younger's coat pocket. 

"Are you going to continue whining about a snowman hyung? Especially when you have a perfectly handsome cute boyfriend you could cuddle in the cold instead?" Soobin asked turning around only to be faced with a pouty Yeonjun who didn't seem like he'd want to do anything else other than build a snow man. 

"Okay fine. On one condition."

"Okay I'll do it whatever it is!!!" Yeonjun exclaimed enthusiastically at finally getting his way. 

"You're gonna have to pay for my ice cream for the next week. All 7 days of it" Soobin said smirking, hoping his offer would be turned down and he wouldn't have to go out in the freezing cold early in the morning tomorrow. If it even snows that is.

"That's half a gallon ice cream per day right? I'm sure I can buy it for you. Baby if you wanna make me back out you need to be a little harsher with your conditions" Yeonjun said pulling his hand out of Soobin's pocket to ruffle said boys hair. 

"How can I hyung, when you look like a 5 year old who's waiting to see his first snowfall" the younger rolled his eyes and flicked Yeonjun's forehead. 

"Well whatever. I had manager order the food it must be here in a few minutes. Do you want to shower first?" Yeonjun asked as he made his way into their slightly messy dorm. 

"Yeah I'll go. Hyung we ran out of soda could you get us some?" Soobin said and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Yeonjun then waited for the delivery to arrive and then left to go get the soda that Soobin couldn't eat without. 

As he walked around to the convience store he looked up at the sky and winked at it. 

"Hey whoever controls the fall of snow, please let it snow tomorrow. If not my boyfriend might change his mind and I won't ever get to make a snowman with him" Yeonjun said to more or less himself and shot finger guns at the sky and giggled at his own silliness. 

Thankfully for him, Soobin had finished bathing by the time he'd gotten home and he'd quickly showered and joined the younger in cuddling infront of his laptop and watching a series. 

Yeonjun's eyes often moved to the one open window in hopes of it snowing and the moment he saw the first snowflake he almost cried from Happiness. 

He abruptly stood up and ran to the coat racks and got his and Soobin's coats and put his on. 

"Hyung it's just snow. Why are you so excited" Soobin laughed as Yeonjun tried to hurry Soobin into the warm padded jacket. 

"I don't know. It's our first winter together, like a couple and we missed the first snow so I want to make this a good memory I guess" Yeonjun said as he wrapped a muffler around Soobin's neck knowing the younger gets cold quite easily. 

"Then let's go, you should've just told me hyung. Now that you've mentioned it I'm kinda excited too now" Soobin said rubbing his hands together as they reached out into the open night sky. 

"Well I should've just told you then." 

They held hands as they walked under the night sky that was softly snowing. Snowflakes landing on top of their heads and noses as they looked up.   
The already fallen snow felt like walking on pillows. 

"It doesn't seem like it'll snow too much hyung. I doubt it'll be thick enough to make a considerable snowman." Soobin said as he held out his hand catching a few snowflakes and dropping them on Yeonjun's hair. 

"Don't worry about it I'll be satisfied with a small one too" Yeonjun said smiling up at Soobin and locking his hands around the younger man. 

A warm kiss landed on Yeonjun's nose and he giggled. "This is nice. It feels like we're recreating a movie scene." Yeonjun said leaning upwards and pressing his lips onto Soobin's own in a sweet kiss staying on his tip toes a few more seconds. 

"Why not go all out then? Wanna dance Junie" Soobin says hands already enveloping Yeonjun's waist as the swayed to a slow rhythm that Soobin made up. 

As they twirled around in their secluded dorm yard Yeonjun, from his peripheral vision caught the maknaes returning home. Hueningkai seemed to be half asleep and holding onto Taehyun for balance. Beomgyu had already gone inside. He caught Taehyun's eye and the younger had only given them a smile and a nod to go on. 

Noticing Yeonjun's sudden lack of eye contact Soobin too turned around and caught a glimpse of Taehyun and HueningKai returning to their dorm. 

"They're back. Do you wanna go back inside?" Soobin asked pulling Yeonjun's attention from the two figures to himself. 

"A little while more? I'm enjoying this" Yeonjun's large smile was contagious and the two giggled as the twirled around a bit more. 

"You're nose is completely pink. I think you're going to freeze if we stay here any longer. Let's go back in and warm up" The elder said whilst ruffling Soobin's hair and getting rid of as much snow as he could and the younger did the same to him as well. 

"Gosh I'm gonna remember this tomorrow and cringe at this. I can't believe you got me to do this hyungie" Soobin opened the door and hugged Yeonjun as they removed the thick layer of the coats and jackets.

"But you liked it so much binie don't lie" Yeonjun turned around from the back hug to play with Soobin's ear. 

"Okay, kind of yeah. Now go to sleep good night hyung" Soobin whispered into Yeonjun's ear hoping not to wake the sleeping trio. 

After a quick exchange of good night's Yeonjun had already left to his seperate room while Soobin stood outside of his waiting for Beomgyu to open the locked door. 

"Yah! Choi Beomgyu wake up!! You Locked me out you idiot" Soobin pounded on the bedroom door but to no avail Beomgyu must've been dead asleep. 

"You can just sleep in my room Soobin. Come on you already have clothes in my room" Yeonjun said and dragged a whiny Soobin away from ripping the door from it's hinges. 

"But hyung that's not the point. Beomgyu always does this. I swear I need to punish him later" He grumbled but followed Yeonjun to his room. 

They woke up next morning to Yeonjun's phone barking at them to wake up. Different from usually both of them woke up at once pulling the curtains open to be greeted with the road covered in a considerable layer of white snow. 

"Come on! Let's hurry before the sun melts it off!!" Yeonjun said putting on a black thick hoodie and warm pair of black sweats. 

Soobin however layered up in as many clothes he had in Yeonjun's room. First a black t shirt, then a grey hoodie, a black jacket and then lastly his padded jacket that went over all of the layers. 

Neither of them forgot their black masks, the pandemic unfortunately hadn't decided to leave yet so it wouldn't be safe to be out doors without a mask on.

"Are you cold?" Yeonjun asked rubbing his arms together. Soobin stepped out, Yeonjun's coat I'm hand and put it around the older man's shoulders. 

"Thanks binie" He said as Soobin helped him put the coat on. 

"There. Let's make him there!" Yeonjun pointed between two parked cars. 

The two quickly sat down and piled the snow around them and unfortunately for Soobin the snow had already become dirty but he didn't pay no mind to it as he indulged in Yeonjun's happiness. 

"Should we give him horns like me?" Yeonjun questioned to himself and Soobin just picked a twig from his side and broke it into two and put it on the snow man's head. 

"It's barely a snowman but he's cute isn't he?" Yeonjun giggled holding out the snowman in his palm. 

"Yes hyung he's pretty cute" Soobin said and kissed the tips of Yeonjun's fingers which were freezing cold because of holding the snow. 

"It's 7 in the morning what are they upto now?" Taehyun said to himself as he looked down from the balcony only to be greeted by Yeonjun and Soobin cuddled together and clutching the small snow man. 

He quickly clicked a picture and giggled to himself. "Cute. Gross, but still cute. I hope they at least had fun despite waking up at who knows how early" Taehyun sighed and went back to bed to sleep a few hours longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said I'd like to change the name of the series so please leave suggestions!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update <33


	17. Promise Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! THIS IS NOT CANON COMPLIANT !!
> 
> When Yeonjun got a nosebleed and soobin panicked a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ! THIS IS A WARNING FOR THE MENTION OF BLOOD ! ! 
> 
> There is mention of nose bleeds and back injury so if you're not comfortable please skip this drabble.

Soobin trudged into the bighit building after his work at music bank. To him it was the hardest of all things he's done yet. But he enjoys it alot, he's proud that despite being an introvert he's made so many idol friends on there. Even still, as an introvert it drains so much energy out of him, adding to that he doesn't have his members with him either. His members, the ones who energize him easily with just a small pat and an encouraging hug or even a belly rub; and his precious boyfriend who would give him a peck on the cheek whilst giving the most wholesome hug. 

With these thoughts in my mind he slowly walked into each room on their assigned floor looking for his four members. 

He found Taehyun and Huening Kai eating a late dinner in the artist lounge and Beomgyu playing guitar, Soobin assumed was composing work for the upcoming album. 

He checked their dance room expecting Yeonjun to be freestyle dancing, but sadly there was no sight of Yeonjun.

Soobin then decided to check the older boys studio. He must be there, because the older hadn't texted him that he would be back home this early.

"Yeonjun hyung!" He lightly yelled and when there was no response he tapped at the door and repeated calling out his boyfriend's name. 

"Yeonjun hyung" he said and turned the knob to see Yeonjun fallen asleep on the desk in an uncomfortable position. 

Soobin first pulled the headphones off of Yeonjun's head, surprised at how the older had gone to sleep while listening to a hip hop track. 

He bent down to whisper and try to wake the older up so he could at least sleep on the couch, that's when he saw the blood stains on the notebook Yeonjun had used to scribble lyrics. 

"YEONJUN HYUNG! your nose is bleeding" he yelled out and to his surprise that's all it took for Yeonjun to wake up. 

Soobin had grabbed a few tissues from the table and started patting at Yeonjun's nose trying to clean up the now fresh dripping blood. 

"Hyung? What happened why is your nose bleeding? Do you feel okay?" Soobin bombarded questions at half awake Yeonjun who still hadn't realised what was happening. 

"I don't even know when I fell asleep. I feel okay" Yeonjun answered too calm at the situation. 

"Binnie it's just a nosebleed I'll be fine" He said to Soobin who had already called their manager. 

"Hold down your nostrils and lean forward okay. Don't let go and just breathe through your mouth." The younger said as he dipped Yeonjun's face backward so gravity would keep the blood from oozing out anymore. 

"What did the manager say?" Yeonjun asked voice taking a breath between each word.

"He said it probably was just the winter dryness." Soobin replied finally calming down after realising it was nothing serious and was probably due to the cold weather. 

"Binnie why did you get so worried? I told you I wasn't feeling any pain" Yeonjun said slowly. 

Soobin sat on his knees infront of Yeonjun's face, wet tissue in hand to clean up the dried up blood on Yeonjun's lips and chin. 

"It was the first time I'd seen do much blood. I just panicked a little." Soobin's hands dabbed at Yeonjun lips. 

"Really? That doesn't seem like it" He breathed out after Soobin finished. 

"Last year, when you injured your back. I asked you so many times if you were okay. You said you were, and I'd just left it there but they hospitalised you and you hade to wear a brace even during the last few weeks before the promotions would start" 

Soobin stood up his head hug low, something he did when he was disappointed in something he'd done or wanted to apologise. 

"I thought you didn't want to share it with me. Like you didn't trust me enough to tell me you were in pain. I'm sorry hyung, I should've pressed you more and got you to tell me earlier, it probably wouldn't have been such a condition if I'd taken better care of you." 

"I just. I just didn't want that to happen again. Even now I think you should still see the doctor. I never want to see you in pain" Soobin said finally lifting his head and meeting Yeonjun's eyes which had an apologetic look as well. 

"Binnie last year wasn't your fault at all. It was mine. I'm an adult I should've known how to take care of myself. It's not your responsibility okay. But I'm really sorry too, for not sharing it with you." Yeonjun said reaching to Soobin's hand from where he was sat. 

"Are you crying baby?" Yeonjun chuckled at Soobin who had a single tear rolled down on each cheek. 

"Promise me, you'll always be honest with me. Especially when it comes to your health? Mental and physical" Soobin said raising his pinky finger for Yeonjun to intertwine his own with. 

He instead pulled on the hand he was previously holding and Soobin awkwardly ended up on his lap.

"We're dating now, so why not seal the promise with a kiss? I haven't seen you all day either" Yeonjun pouted and Soobin smiled and circled his arms around Yeonjun's shoulder.

"Your lips still have some of your blood on it. I'm not gonna taste your blood" Soobin said.

"Afraid you'll be addicted to my blood and become a vampire or something" Yeonjun asked teasingly leaning in but not kissing the younger. 

"That's not how Vampires work hyung" Soobin said pinching Yeonjun's side eliciting a squeak from the said boy. 

"Then smile for me" Yeonjun demanded and the black haired did as told and his dimples popped out. 

As nasty as it sounds this had become a thing between them. Now that Yeonjun thinks about it, it's a thing all five of them do. 

Yeonjun leaned in and licked the dimple that were shown on the side Soobin was facing. 

"My turn!!" Soobin said and waited for Yeonjun's tiny dimple to appear at the side of th older's lips which he quickly licked. 

"That's a sealed promise now, so you'll have to tell me everything okay" Soobin said the light hearted feeling from a second ago completely disappearing from his eyes. 

"I promise Binnie." Yeonjun said finally taking the tissue away from his nose after feeling no more bleeding. 

"Now l, get off you're seriously too heavy" Yeonjun shoved at Soobin's form, who he wouldn't complain for if it weren't for the two coats and a puffy jacket the younger had been wearing ever since he had stepped in. 

"Aren't you mean. I just saved your life hyungie" Soobin said getting off with a huff. 

"Again. It was just a nosebleed I'm alright. Look it isn't even bleeding anymore." Yeonjun said showing the fresh tissue he had dabbed at on his nose to see if he was right. 

"Well then go clean yourself up I wanna kiss you so bad" Soobin whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble I whipped out in a few hours because I miss yeonbin and at the same time have been so well fed with the memories content. 
> 
> Y'ALL YEONJUN FINALLY KISSED SOOBIN ON THE CHEEK!!!


	18. Distinct Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for disappearing for such a long time. 
> 
> !! This is non canon compliant and is just fanfiction !!

There's suddenly so many things that Soobin has been busy with, well not just him but his team in general have been collectively busy with their upcoming two year anniversary and the fanlive.

But also there's his MC gig that even though he loves, it can get pretty tiring to meet and interact with so many new people every week. Even though he loves talking to people it doesn't change the fact that he's an introvert. 

And it was one of those days where his boyfriend was busy working late, meticulously putting together details for his solo stage that would be presented two days later. 

Soobin lied in bed, hands behind his head and listening to Beomgyu's snores from the bunk bed above his own. He desperately tried not to fall asleep wanting to atleast get a kiss and a hug from Yeonjun. 

He pulled his phone out from under the blanket and scrolled through his camera roll, searching for something to post for moas. And he didn't realise when he scrolled so far down that he saw the picture Taehyun had captured when he and Yeonjun had shared their first kiss. 

He giggles at the memory of Beomgyu gagging and Taehyun smiling wide behind the camera, Hueningkai had just been laughing not being able to hold back the excitement after having seen the two older members dance around eachother for more than a year. 

Back then it was just the five of them, desperately waiting to debut; Traing day in and day out. 

"Soobin, I'm having some trouble with this. Can you help me?" Yeonjun said as he sat infront of the audio machine and the tangled mess of wires. 

"Yeah sure hyung" he had said trying to keep from smiling at the sight of a cutely confused Yeonjun who was pouting in concentration. They had sat there untangling the wires and trying to get the settings right on the machine. Somehow it had ended up with them laughing and talking about various memories they had as children. Somewhere along the way Yeonjun's hand had held onto Soobin's. 

The sound of a camera click brought them back to what they were actually supposed to be doing. 

"Will you ever leave us alone Taehyun?" Yeonjun said rolling his eyes. 

It had somehow become a thing, Taehyun capturing the most candid moments between the oldest two. Maybe it was his way of saying "I'm sick and tired of you pining for eachother, but you guys are adorable that I can't resist taking pictures." 

Whatever that was Soobin was grateful for Taehyun's hobby? now courtesy of Taehyun he has so many pictures of them just doing the most usual tedious jobs. 

Now that Soobin is looking back at these pictures he can see why the other's were so annoyed when they were always attached some way or the other. He now could see the absurd amount of love they already had for each other in that one year of pining. 

He scrolled back up and stopped at the picture of Yeonjun on his lap feeding him chips as they watched something on Soobin's phone. 

"Hyung, that's not where my mouth is" Soobin chuckled when Yeonjun had reached back and stabbed the chips into Soobin's right cheek. 

The movie was at its climax and the older wasn't able to take his eyes of the screen, but his hands had already fallen into a silent routine of reaching behind to stuff a chip into Soobin's mouth every two minutes. 

"Huh?" Yeonjun realised what had happened and turned around to dust the spices of his boyfriend's cheek and then proceeding to actually feed the other. 

*Click* 

Yes, it was Taehyun again, this time Huening Kai hung beside him. One rolling his eyes, while the other just giggled and hid his face. 

"YAH! KANG TAEHYUN!!!!!" Yeonjun yelled getting off from Soobin's hold and running after Taehyun with the blanket flailing off of him. 

No one was injured, fortunately. Yeonjun had tackled Taehyun to the ground and proceeded to tickle the maknae.

"Are you not annoyed by Taehyun hyung?" Kai had asked Soobin.

"A little. But I think I'll like to look back on the pictures he's taken one day and laugh at them too." Soobin stood up dusting off crumbs from his sweatpants and went back to where the two were rolling on the floor. 

Soobin realised the pictures were not in chronological order and it did bother him a little and he made a mental note to organise them into a seperate folder later. 

For know he was presented again with a picture of them kissing. This time it was of Soobin kissing Yeonjun's cheek.

It was just after they had finally confessed to each other while walking home. They had stopped infront of their shared dorm and just stood next to eachother in a comfortable silence. 

"Hyung, I like you, as more than a friend" Soobin said. His eyes cast down, strangely intrested in the creases of his dance shoes. 

"I like you too, more than I should" Yeonjun had moved to stand infront of Soobin.

"This is it right. We've finally addressed our feelings, and now we either date or go through heartbreak" Soobin chuckles at the pathetic thought of liking eachother but not being able to date. 

"Why do you think that Binnie?" 

"We're both boys hyung. On top of that we're both in the same team. If something happens between us it will tarnish the bond we've built for two years now. Our careers might end before it even started." He meet Yeonjun's eyes and for a second there he was afraid he had said something that really had upset the older. 

"Soobin. I like you and I want to be with you. Stop thinking about things that haven't happened." Yeonjun had said clutching both of Soobin's hands. 

Soobin just stood right there staring into Yeonjun's eyes finding if there was a hesitation in them. When he did confirm there was none he let go Yeonjun's hands and wrapped his arms around the older boy who immediately reciprocated the hug. 

"I'm sure if anything were to happen we would be able to handle it well. Besides our members will always be there for us, so there's literally nothing for us to worry about." Yeonjun said placing a small kiss onto Soobin's neck.

"Well then. Be my boyfriend hyungie?" Soobin said leaning in and placing a lingering kiss onto the older's cheek. 

He giggled at the warmth of the older's cheek realising he was probably blushing. His hand reached up to cup the older's face as his thumbs grazed over the red skin. 

They were so into the moment they hadn't realised that their personal paparazzi, yes the one and only Kang Taehyun had already captured the first romantic moment after their confession. 

The two had only realised Taehyun had been there was when he had sent the image onto the group chat. 

It came with Beomgyu sending SpongeBob memes and HueningKai saying he would not hesitate to use violence if he had to ever witness them actually kissing.

That's maybe true for the Hueningkai of now but he remembers two years ago when all Hueningkai did was coo at them when the couple had been together. 

He scrolled to the next picture and it was back to the one he had seen initially. The one where they had shared their first kiss. 

But before he could let himself go through his memory the sound of thier room door opening had scared him and he ended up dropping his phone onto his face. 

He heard the sound of familiar giggles and immediately got out of bed. 

"Hyung, you're here!!" Soobin whisper screamed as he stuffed his phone into his pockets and followed the older boy to his room. 

"I checked in my room and you weren't there. You have no idea I actually got worried." Yeonjun said entering his own room, which objectively was much cleaner and nicer than his shared room with Beomgyu.

"It's lonely in your room without you so I just thought I'd be in mine." Soobin shrugged plopping onto the older's bed as he watched the boy settling into his room. 

"It's still winter you shouldn't be sleeping almost naked hyung. I swear, if you catch a cold you will not hear the end of it" Soobin nagged when he realised Yeonjun was indeed again sleeping in nothing but his boxers. 

It was a thing he started doing since last summer, when the heat got so out of hand that he stripped the covers and slept in his underwear. 

"You'll be beside me right? So keep me warm incase it does get cold" Yeonjun says switching off the lights in the room and shoving Soobin to the wall side of the bed. 

He snuggled into the crook of Soobin's neck and shoulder just basking in the comfort of his boyfriend. 

Being so tired helped him sleep pretty quickly. He was out in less than a minute of sniffing at Soobin's neck. 

"You didn't even kiss me hyung...I was waiting for you to come home just for that. How dare you go to sleep like this" Soobin said rolling his eyes and placing a kiss on Yeonjun's now pale pink hair. 

He was surprised when he had felt Yeonjun's lips on his cheek and then a lingering kiss on his lips. There wasn't much to the kiss, than just the bare touch of their lips. 

"There. You happy now bunny?" Yeonjun asked and before he could answer the older had fallen back asleep. This time completely out of consciousness. 

"You're so cute hyungie" Soobin giggled and tangled his legs with Yeonjun's and falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small piece. If you have any requests or anything to say please leave it in the comment section !!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked the chapter!! And see you guys next time >-<


End file.
